


[翻译]月与太阳

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: •	多样的疯狂的表现•	有一部分残虐的、精神异常的表现





	1. Chapter 1

他回忆起了失去的记忆。  
是和他重要的约定。

如果能拾起破碎的碎片。  
就能明白全部的理由吗。

真相、不止一个。


	2. Replay

Replay  
为什么、他会变得如此疯狂

“…………唔……”  
“啊、起来了吗？谦也。早上好。”  
“……藏吗、早上好。”

在纯白的床上醒来的谦也，黑色的阴影落在他的脸颊上，注意到他的样子的白石居高临下地看着他，并且微笑着。  
白石撩起长长的刘海让眼睛露出来，用不怎么平稳的表情看着谦也。  
这儿是让人熟悉的白石的公寓，谦也立即就意识过来，眼睛睁开的瞬间，眼前就会是白石那漂亮的笑脸。

“唔……”

太阳穴稍微传来一阵痛。  
不是那种让他要抱着头的剧痛，而是回荡在脑里面的钝痛。

“谦也、没事吧？”  
“……嗯、……那个、藏？”  
“什么事？”  
“可能不怎么记得了、不、我就是不记得了……我、昨晚是不是喝了很多酒？”  
“啊啊、是很多啊。罐装啤酒喝到第五罐的时候我就拼命阻止你了吧？可是啊、你完全不听我说的话，说和裕次喝酒很有趣啊然后一罐接一罐地喝进去，让我不要阻止你们，原本气氛还挺好的你突然就醉倒过去了，真是凄惨的酒会啊。”  
“是、是这样啊……”  
“你啊、好歹也是一名优秀的医生吧？现役外科医生却管不好自己的身体呢。”  
“对……对不起……”

谦也没有反驳而是直接道歉了。  
谦也对于自己记不清楚的事情或者被对方指出的不合理的事情的时候，如果是自己处于不对的立场的话，他就会很坦率地道歉。  
这是中学那时候就没有变过的他的优点，白石内心有些高兴地想。

刚才才醒过来的谦也，在摇了摇他的脑袋之后一阵恶心感就袭来了，他仍然是没能想起白石说的“昨天发生的事”。  
一年里会有数次在东京都内的、白石担任网球部部长的时候的网球部成员聚会，他们会在居酒屋里开一个小规模的酒会，昨天刚好就是聚会的日子。  
谦也和白石分别入读了东京国立医大的医学部和心理学部，与此同时都离开了一直居住的地方。  
在这之后，顺利得到了医生资格的谦也在研修课程结束去，去了东京都内有名大学医院的心外科。  
白石在结束四年的本科课程之后再加上两年的研究生课程，取得了硕士学位的资格之后，成为了横滨市内一家医院的精神科医生。  
留在大阪的是财前、一氏、小春、银、小石川五个人。虽然分别走上了不同的人生道路，但在四天宝寺学到的“搞笑是最重要的”以及“胜者为王”的理念让他们每天都过得很高兴。  
不过，最近财前离开了自己家开始了一个人的生活，现在作为一名网站设计师居住在东京郊外的一个公寓里。  
千岁和以前一样还是懒懒散散的样子，除了白石为了酒会的事情会联络到他之外其他很多时候都找不到人，不过随着年龄越来越大，他的放浪也开始收敛了，现在和橘一起回到了熊本当地的老家帮忙。  
当时的成员唯一选择了以网球为职业的远山，和越前一起去了英国训练。接到白石的联络的时候决定临时回国了，在酒会上和以前小孩子的时候一样活蹦乱跳。  
这些全部都是从白石那里听来的。  
沐浴在酒中、被酒浸过以致崩溃的大脑，根本想不起来这些事。  
为此谦也对同伴们也是充满了愧意。

“好不容易和大家相聚在一起，结果完全记不起昨天发生的事，真是最糟糕了……”  
“话是这样说，我让你别喝这么多都说了多少次了？说起来你连这个都不记得了，完全是自作自受啊。”  
“嗯……”  
“嘛、现在还没完全酒醒吧。等你完全清醒过来不就记得了？”

白石胡乱地摸着谦也的头发。  
中学时代闪耀着金色的光辉的发色，现在也已经染回了深黑，和刚刚相遇的十几年前相比，现在的谦也看起来反而更加年轻。  
当时，谦也还非常顽固地宣言说“我一辈子都要给头发脱色！”，在以成为医生为目标考上了名门高中之后就染回了茶色的头发，在二年级的夏天更加把发色染回成黑色了，大学录取通知书送来的时候已经是现在这样子的发色了。  
随着时间的经过大家都变了。  
当然，也是有没有变化的东西的。  
但是，还是发生变化的东西比较多。  
这种事情白石非常明白。  
白石从那个时候开始就变了很多。  
和谦也不一样他的身高在五年内迅速成长，现在他已经比谦也高了7厘米。  
脸也变得成熟起来。  
手脚充分伸长，也有了以前没有的力气。  
和当时最重要的除了网球之外别无其他的中学时代相比，多了很多想要守护以及重视的东西。  
和谦也的关系也变了。  
和会装傻然后等着别人吐槽的少年时代有了很多不一样的地方。  
青春时代闪闪发光让人炫目。  
所见的东西全都是充满了光辉的。  
所以，眼睛所见的日常的风景是比什么都要难能可贵，和这样的风景一起出现的对象比谁都要给他多一种特别的感觉。  
对于白石来说，那样的对象就是网球部的成员。  
千岁、小石川、一氏、小春、银、财前，还有远山。

不过，谦也的存在感比谁都要大。  
总是笑着，理所当然在自己身边，吵架的时候总是很快从归于好，当中的原因自己也非常清楚。  
白石恋爱了。  
对象是同样身为男性的、他的亲友谦也。  
想要对他传达这种心情。  
但是，这样做的话，现在感觉非常好的作为亲友的距离感就会崩坏。  
白石明白到像是现在这样感情很好地胡闹、肩并肩地开朗大笑、休息的时间睡在他大腿上，如果告白了的话很可能这些事就无法继续了。  
那真的非常恐怖。  
但是，抱着这样的心情，很可能连一辈子做他的亲友的自信都没有。  
所以，在中学二年级的那个初秋。  
白石向谦也告白了。

谦也一直都在白石的身边。  
讨厌除了谦也以外的人站在自己自己的身边。  
谦也的身边也一直只有白石。  
除了谦也之外他不会让其他人和他并肩而立。

（中学二年级的、那个秋天的日子）  
（我们成为了恋人）

“不过、大家都很惊讶呢。”

一边这样说着，白石一边撩起谦也的头发，有点傻傻地笑了起来。  
而谦也则以复杂的表情看着他。

“哈……下次聚会的时候又被裕次说了什么捉弄的话，怎么办？”  
“才不会呢！怎么会老实被捉弄啊……”  
“嗯。”

无法忍受自己完全没想起来酒会上发生的事，谦也抱着自己的头陷入了自我厌恶中。  
白石伸手轻轻抚摸那样的他的脸颊。  
在谦也陷入自我厌恶的时候，干燥的手指轻轻擦过他的脸颊，这样撒娇一样的动作谦也想起已经有好几次了。

“那个呢、藏。我、做梦了。”  
“……梦？”  
“嗯。”  
“什么样子的梦？”  
“嘛、内容已经不怎么记得了。”  
“什么啊那是，听了会吃亏吗？”  
“这不是没办法吗！根本不会有想着要记住梦的内容睡觉的人！记不住就是记不住！真不好意思啊！”  
“没有说你不好，不要乱发脾气啦，我什么都不会做。”

对于白石的话，谦也不讲理地用“都是因为你用看起来很生气的脸看着我的不好”来反驳。  
虽然白石有时候的确很强硬，但谦也也知道他并不是有恶意的，因为以往一直都这样这样交流的有时候却会无话可说。

“啊、对了。梦的内容，我还是想起一点的。”  
“是什么啊。”  
“梦里面我看见财前了。”  
“财前？什么啊又是财前？”

听到了那样的话，白石露出了一个奇怪的笑容。  
谦也一边说着“是啊为什么呢”一边转过了头，凝视着握起来的左手手指突起的骨头。  
财前和谦也在中学毕业之后就没怎么频繁联络了，谦也考入了关系有名的名门高中之后因为学业的繁重而开始和他疏远，现在也只会上一年举行几次的聚会上和他见面。  
那个时候也是，交流的话只有一两句。  
“财前、好久不见了”和“你最近还好吗？”之类的程度的客套话。  
最多也不过是可以开玩笑问他“交了女朋友没有？”之类的关系。  
所以为什么，会梦见财前？

“我也不知道。”

谦也喃喃自语道，白石拍了拍谦也的肩膀，嘴角扬起了一个教科书一般完美的角度。

“嘛，梦什么的大概就是这样的东西吧。”  
“你也好意思说。”  
“不过，就是这样啊。反正，梦只是梦。不能看得太过重要哦，谦也。”  
“我也没有看得很重要啊。”  
“梦不是现实。那种太过依赖梦境的生活方式可不太好哦，即使只有一次逃到梦里，就再也回不到现实来了。即使回来了，很多时候也会太晚了。与其害怕梦变成怎么的恐怖，不如直面现实更好，我一直都是这么想的。”  
“诶？什、什么啊？这是什么话啊？”  
“……嗯，之前，离婚之后情绪不安定的中年患者对我说的话。”  
“原来是患者说的话啊！……不过嘛，你也是会这么认真地说那种话的人了呢，怎么说，看起来就像一个精神科医生。”  
“本来就是精神科医生。”  
“说得也是呢。”  
“说起来啊，你也是一个不可否认的优秀的外科医生吧？那才是对人体了解得更多吧。”  
“准确点来说不是外科医生是心脏外科医生，虽然其他分科的知识多少也会有点，但对心脏更加专业，就像精神科医生会像心理咨询师那样，大学里面也会学习对人类的思考能力和深层的心理相关的知识……等一下白石！绕了这么一个大圈子，你刚才是不是把我当傻瓜耍了！”  
“啊、注意到了吗？”  
“注意到了！笨蛋！”

谦也揪起白石的衣服，摆出了搞笑艺人的吐槽一样的样子。  
白石和以往一样放肆地大笑了起来，跟着兴奋起来的谦也一瞬间也假装苦恼做出了配合的东西抱起头轻摇，同时偷看他的反应。

“谦也，头还痛吗？要不要再睡一会儿？”  
“诶，你想逃吗！藏！”  
“笨蛋。”  
“什么啊那是！不要喊我笨蛋！”  
“明明是你先喊我笨蛋的。说起来啊，你今天不用当值吧？如果没有轮休的话要怎么办？忍着头痛，顶着宿醉的发青的脸色去上班吗？其他医生听了会很惊讶的吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
“不能影响到明天的工作，现在先好好休息，快点恢复过来吧。”  
“……哦、……嗯。”

谦也勉勉强强地点了点头。  
他从以前开始就对白石的正论很没办法。  
非要说的话，对事情总是感情用事的自己，每次遇上白石理论性的攻势的时候，最终认输了的还是谦也。  
思考的方法也好性格也好都是正好相反的两个人。  
就算这样还是很好地交往着，一定是因为其中一方足够成熟吧。

“不管什么时候谦也都像个小孩子一样呢。”  
“……我没什么可以说的。”  
“没有可以说的话就好，快点睡吧。”  
“藏你这个笨蛋。”  
“笨蛋什么的都好啦快点睡。”

白石支撑着他的后背，帮助他慢慢躺倒柔软的床上，很快睡意就向谦也袭来了。

“晚安，谦也。”  
“……晚、安……”

被松软的被子包裹着，白石的唇轻轻在谦也的额头上印下一吻的同时，和他的本意相违背的，意识擅自就开始迷离起来，不用数秒他就进入了梦乡。

（啊啊、白石的手好温暖）

最后这样想着。  
谦也再次陷入了深深的睡眠中。

  
“…………唔……”  
“啊、起来了吗？谦也。早上好。”  
“……藏吗、早上好。”

在纯白的床上醒来的谦也，黑色的阴影落在他的脸颊上，注意到他的样子的白石居高临下地看着他，并且微笑着。  
白石撩起长长的刘海让眼睛露出来，用不怎么平稳的表情看着谦也。  
这儿是让人熟悉的白石的公寓，谦也立即就意识过来，眼睛睁开的瞬间，眼前就会是白石那漂亮的笑脸。

“唔……”

太阳穴稍微传来一阵痛。  
不是那种让他要抱着头的剧痛，而是回荡在脑里面的钝痛。

“谦也、没事吧？”  
“……嗯、……那个、藏？”  
“什么事？”  
“可能不怎么记得了、不、我就是不记得了……我、昨晚是不是喝了很多酒？”  
“啊啊、是很多啊。罐装啤酒喝到第五罐的时候我就拼命阻止你了吧？可是啊、你完全不听我说的话，说和裕次喝酒很有趣啊然后一罐接一罐地喝进去，让我不要阻止你们，原本气氛还挺好的你突然就醉倒过去了，真是凄惨的酒会啊。”  
“是、是这样啊……”  
“你啊、好歹也是一名优秀的医生吧？现役外科医生却管不好自己的身体呢。”  
“对……对不起……”

谦也没有反驳而是直接道歉了。  
谦也对于自己记不清楚的事情或者被对方指出的不合理的事情的时候，如果是自己处于不对的立场的话，他就会很坦率地道歉。  
这是中学那时候就没有变过的他的优点，但是不会对别人产生怀疑天真无邪的性格，无意识中也在折磨着别人。白石这样想着。  
刚刚睡醒的谦也，脑海里满满都是恶心感，对白石说的“昨天发生的事情”完全想不起来。

在那样的记忆中缺少的部分。  
飘浮着一个空空的缺口。

一年里会有数次在东京都内的、白石担任网球部部长的时候的网球部成员聚会，他们会在居酒屋里开一个小规模的酒会，昨天刚好就是聚会的日子。  
谦也和白石离开了大阪，谦也去了东京都内有名大学附属医院的心脏外科，白石作为精神科医生在横滨市的医院就职。  
留在大阪的是财前、一氏、小春、银、小石川五个人。虽然分别走上了不同的人生道路，但在四天宝寺学到的“搞笑是最重要的”以及“胜者为王”的理念让他们每天都过得很高兴。  
不过，最近财前离开了自己家开始了一个人的生活，现在作为一名网站设计师居住在东京郊外的一个公寓里。  
千岁和以前一样还是懒懒散散的样子，除了白石为了酒会的事情会联络到他之外其他很多时候都找不到人，不过随着年龄越来越大，他的放浪也开始收敛了，现在和橘一起回到了熊本当地的老家帮忙。  
当时的成员唯一选择了以网球为职业的远山，和越前一起去了英国训练。接到白石的联络的时候决定临时回国了，在酒会上和以前小孩子的时候一样活蹦乱跳。  
这些全部都是从白石那里听来的。  
沐浴在酒中、被酒浸过以致崩溃的大脑，根本想不起来这些事。

（想不起来了）  
（头好痛）

为此谦也对同伴们也是充满了愧意。

“好不容易和大家相聚在一起，结果完全记不起昨天发生的事，真是最糟糕了……”  
“话是这样说，我让你别喝这么多都说了多少次了？说起来你连这个都不记得了……抱歉，谦也。”  
“诶？什么？”  
“我的问题。不要在意。”  
“……？”  
“嘛、现在还没完全酒醒吧。等你完全清醒过来不就记得了？”

白石胡乱地摸着谦也的头发。  
中学时代闪耀着金色的光辉的发色，现在也已经染回了深黑，和刚刚相遇的十几年前相比，现在的谦也看起来反而更加年轻。  
当时，谦也还非常顽固地宣言说“我一辈子都要给头发脱色！”，在以成为医生为目标考上了名门高中之后就染回了茶色的头发，在二年级的夏天更加把发色染回成黑色了，大学录取通知书送来的时候已经是现在这样子的发色了。  
白石喜欢那样透着太阳的感觉的灿烂的金发。  
反复脱色的时候要定期进行发质的营养护理，那时候谦也的头发用手触摸是会从指缝流走的顺滑。  
高中一年级的秋天，谦也想要把头发染回去的时候，虽然白石曾经拼命阻止，但是说着“做保养实在太麻烦了，从现在开始我要为自己的人生考虑的话果然还是要作出一点改变，就是这样一回事”的谦也，第二天就以速度之星的速度染回了茶色。  
不知道为什么有些寂寞，还有些焦虑。  
只是因为这种事，白石对谦也不顾自己的意见的行为有些生气，那一个星期里对谦也都流露出一种露骨的严厉的态度，现在想起来就像长不大的小孩一样。  
随着时间的经过大家都变了。  
当然，也是有没有变化的东西的。  
但是，还是发生变化的东西比较多。  
这种事情白石非常明白。  
并且他为此作出打算。

白石从那个时候开始就变了很多。  
和谦也不一样他的身高在五年内迅速成长，现在的他已经比谦也高了7厘米。  
脸也变得成熟起来。  
手脚充分伸长，也有了以前没有的力气。  
和当时最重要的除了网球之外别无其他的中学时代相比，不知道什么时候也开始流露出嫉妒、憎恨、厌恶这样负面的情感。  
那不是他预计中的事情。  
预计以外发生的事情也在预料之中。  
说谎的事情也变得多起来。  
但是，这就是所谓的成为了大人。  
像傻瓜一样笑着、装傻、吐槽。  
这是比一般人更讨厌浪费的自己，在名为班级里的谁最有趣这个世界上最浪费的竞争中，拼尽所有时间的那时候甚至都无法想象的世界。  
青春时代闪闪发光让人炫目。  
所见的东西全都是充满了光辉的。  
所以，眼睛所见的日常的风景是比什么都要难能可贵，和这样的风景一起出现的对象比谁都要给他多一种特别的感觉。  
对于白石来说，那样的对象就是网球部的成员。  
千岁、小石川、裕次、小春、银、还有金太郎。

当中最重要的存在是谦也。  
他不在身边的话会感到不安，他在旁边笑起来的话自己也会笑起来。  
和他吵架的时候，就算错的是自己，他也会很快道歉，当中的原因自己也非常清楚。  
白石恋爱了。  
对象是同样身为男性的、他的亲友谦也。  
想要对他传达这种心情。  
但是，这样做的话，现在感觉非常好的作为亲友的距离感就会崩坏。  
不、可能早就崩坏了。  
从拷问作为亲友的他开始。  
那样的关系早就被破坏了。  
中学二年级的那个初秋的日子。  
白石向谦也告白了。  
不，告白的是谦也吧。  
到底是哪边已经想不起来了。  
曾经有过太多女孩子向他告白，每次都以“现在除了网球之外的事情不作考虑”“对女孩子没兴趣”这样适当的理由拒绝，就算是人生第一次对喜欢的人的告白也好也被果断地拒绝了，只用一句话。  
脸上都是乱七八糟的眼泪。  
鼻涕也流了出来。  
就像一个很难看的小孩子。  
那时候想着死了也不会跟她交往的。

只有无药可救的爱恋。  
讨厌除了谦也以外的家伙和他并肩而立。  
能在他身边的人只有谦也。  
不是谦也的话其他谁都不可以站在他身边。

（那天，我们成为了恋人）  
（决定了，死也不会分开）

“不过、大家都很惊讶呢。”

一边这样说着，白石一边撩起谦也的头发，有点傻傻地笑了起来。  
而谦也则以复杂的表情低声呢喃，有些不满地看着骨瘦嶙峋的左手的中指。

“哈……下次聚会的时候又被裕次说了什么捉弄的话，怎么办？”  
“没问题的。到时候我会阻止他的。”  
“嗯、真可靠啊！不愧是藏！”  
“认真考虑的话你喝酒的时候我强硬一点阻止就好了，就是因为我没有阻止，你才会喝了个烂醉，这里面也有我的责任。”

白石轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊。  
谦也将他的手指放到鼻子下闻着上面的香味，白石用复杂的眼神看着这样的谦也。  
嘴唇亲上去也没关系吧。  
亲吻他的额头也没关系吧？  
抱他也是？  
明明是恋人之间允许做的事，却因为谦也太过纯粹，不管是亲吻还是上床，都有一种磨灭不去的背德感。  
自己明明都已经是二十岁过半的成年人了。  
也不是少年的时候什么都是第一次的时候了。  
但是，如果抱了他的话就会成为无法挽回的事情，注意到这个的白石，胸膛好几次都快要燃烧起来了。

“那个、藏。我做梦了。”  
“……梦？”  
“嗯。”  
“什么样子的梦？”  
“不是记得太清楚，怎么说，有点柔和、有点伤感、有高兴、也有痛苦、还有点阴沉的，非常忙碌的梦。”  
“这样啊。”  
“对了，财前也出现了。”  
“……”

听到那句话，白石暧昧地笑起来了。  
谦也突然停止了动作。  
明明是和平时一样漂亮的笑脸，但是现在不一样，现在简直就像在面具上画上微笑的表情一样，谦也对此觉得非常困惑。  
白石一直都只会向谦也流露出真心想法。  
在别人面前的有点事和蔼可亲的他，对上谦也的时候不会说谎，笑脸也好，悲伤也好，痛苦也好，生气也好，无论怎么肮脏的感情都会全部展示出来。  
谦也还是第一次看见那样的表情。  
和虚伪相称的。  
白石伪装出来的最好的笑脸。

“藏……”  
“嗯、怎么了？谦也。”  
“到底怎么了？”  
“……什么事？”  
“虽然这样说不是太恰当，但是，我讨厌你那个表情。很恐怖，完全不温柔，不像一个人。虽然知道不应该这样跟你说、那个、你的表情……就像死了一样。”  
“……”  
“藏，为什么露出那样的表情？”

谦也握着白石的手腕，没有多加考虑，非常用力的紧紧地握着那手腕。  
眼前的白石没有变化。  
他的表情也好、手也好、声音也好，美丽的容貌也好，毫无疑问都是白石本人。  
但是不知道为什么，谦也非常不安。  
他的表情还有声音中偶尔蕴含的黑色的东西，在不留神的瞬间，一步一步逼近了他的心。

“藏……那个呢……”  
“谦也，头又痛了吧？快点睡吧。”  
“诶、不过、……藏！”  
“好了好了，你今天不用值班，饭的话我来做好了，好不容易让身体和大脑得到休息，快点恢复精神吧。”  
“……嗯。”

谦也意识到白石在隐瞒着什么，但是也明白到现在什么都不会听到他说，于是勉强点了点头。  
白石支撑着他的后背，帮助他慢慢躺倒柔软的床上，很快睡意就向谦也袭来了。  
被松软的被子包裹着，白石的唇轻轻在谦也的额头上印下一吻的同时，和他的本意相违背的，意识擅自就开始迷离起来，不用数秒他就进入了梦乡。  
啊啊、藏的手、很温柔。  
呐……藏……

（又再醒过来了）  
（就像以往那样笑着呐？）

（用那样的表情）

谦也再次陷入深深的睡眠。

  
“…………唔、……”

激烈的心脏疼痛让“他”蹲在了地板上。  
发不出声音。  
就连求助的喘息声都没法发出来，“他”捂着自己的脸颊，眼睛紧闭。  
好痛、好痛、好痛。  
胸口好痛。

“…………咳、……”

已经不要了。  
这样的生活还要持续到什么时候。  
好痛、好痛、好痛。  
还不如死了算了。  
心脏好痛。

“他”的手紧紧抓划着冰冷的地板。  
无论几次抓得地板发出嘎嘎的声音，但完全不能舒缓那种痛楚，反而每一秒都在加深痛感。  
快要失去意识了。  
想要得到解放。  
已经不要了、已经不要了。

“……啊、……”

谁来救救我。  
谁来、

杀死我。

  
“…………唔……”  
“啊，起来了吗，谦也。”  
“？……啊啊、是白石啊。”

在纯白的床上醒来的谦也，黑色的阴影落在他的脸颊上，注意到他的样子的白石居高临下地看着他，并且微笑着。  
白石撩起长长的刘海让眼睛露出来，用读不出感情的表情看着谦也。  
这个纯白的房间完全没有印象。  
这儿是哪里？谦也这样想着的时候，看见了白石在自己身边，很自然地想到这儿是白石的公寓。

太阳穴有些许痛。  
但不至于让他表情扭曲起来的痛，是大脑的里面传来的钝痛。  
纯白的床和同样颜色的墙壁一样一点瑕疵都没有，时不时会传来一些异样的微妙的香味，让本来就很痛的脑袋更加痛。

“谦也，没事吧？”  
“……嗯。……那个、白石。”  
“什么？”  
“我、昨晚喝了很多酒……的样子？”  
“啊啊、是很多啊。还喝得非常快呢。罐装啤酒喝到第五罐的时候我就拼命阻止你了吧？可是啊、你完全不听我说的话。”  
“然后一罐接一罐地喝进去，让你不要阻止我，原本气氛还挺好的我突然就醉倒过去了，是个凄惨的酒会？”  
“……就是这样。你想起来了吗？”  
“不、完全不记得。可是，不知道为什么我觉得我这样做了。”  
“是、是这样啊。”  
“不过，最后还是麻烦到白石了。”  
“嘛，不要在意。”  
“抱歉，白石。”

谦也坦率地低下了头。  
虽然在完全没有记忆的状况下道歉感觉还是有点奇怪，但对象是白石的话应该就是真的了吧。  
刚睡醒的谦也，头非常重，自己说出的话的声音也有些模糊不清，对于白石说的“昨晚发生的事”完全想不起来。

（不、不对，应该还有其他）  
（想不起来的事情，还有）

一年里会有数次在东京都内的、白石担任网球部部长的时候的网球部成员聚会，他们会在居酒屋里开一个小规模的酒会，昨天刚好就是聚会的日子。  
谦也和白石分别成为了心脏外科医生和精神科医生，在东京和横滨的医院就职，离开了一直居住的大阪。  
留在原地工作的有财前、裕次、小春、银、小石川五个人，财前的确最近离开了家里出来一个人生活。

（诶？）  
（有哪里不对？）

“呐、财前最近在做什么啊？”  
“诶？不是已经说过了吗？”  
“我忘了。”  
“真的吗？那没办法了。财前他啊，离开了大阪的老家，最近开始一个人生活。工作好像是网站设计师，真是很适合他的工作呢。”  
“是……是啊。”  
“谦也，真的没问题吗？”

白石担心地看着谦也的脸。  
谦也的肩膀小小地颤抖着，注视着左手中指残留下来的浅浅的戒指的痕迹。  
沐浴在酒中、被酒浸过以致崩溃的大脑，根本想不起来这些事。

（想不起来了）  
（就好像被谁“洗脑”了一样）

为此谦也对财前充满了愧意。

“明明是好久才一次的聚会，为什么会什么都不记得……不觉得奇怪吗？”  
“傻瓜，这有什么好奇怪的。小看酒的效力可不行哦。”  
“……唔。”  
“话是这样说，我让你别喝这么多都说了多少次了？不过，连这个你也不记得了。……还没见效吗？”  
“诶？你说什么？”  
“我的问题。不要在意。”  
“……？”  
“嘛、虽然很可怜，什么都想不起来了吧。全都是你自作自受啊，谦也。”  
“呜……”

白石胡乱地摸着谦也的头发。  
和中学的时候喜欢金发所有反复给头发脱色的自己不一样，白石的头发是天然就这么浅色，日本人中没见过的瞳色也非常漂亮，谦也非常羡慕白石所拥有的一切。  
从那个时候开始就变得很大的掌心。  
宽厚的肩膀。  
健壮的胸膛和手臂。  
白石从相遇的那刻就完美一处瑕疵的容貌，现在更加完美地成长了。  
已经，甚至觉得羡慕到可笑的程度了。  
随着时间的经过大家都变了。  
当然，也是有没有变化的东西的。  
但是，还是发生变化的东西比较多。

变化的到底是什么、  
并不想知道。

谦也从那个时候开始也有了很大的变化。  
和白石相差无几的体格，因为从事医生这样忙碌的职业缺乏锻炼还是显得有些纤细，现在的他的背后更加隐藏了一个令他更加瘦弱的原因。  
脸也变得相当成熟，和经常打网球的中学时代相比，那时候还会天天健康地晒着太阳，而如今基本只在室内活动的他皮肤变得相当白皙。  
脚力和体力也不如以前了。  
就算是在大医院里就职也有人际关系需要烦恼，不知道什么时候开始，需要优先解决的事情和没必要的事情都开始争相充斥着生活。  
和白石的关系也变了。  
和只是待在他的身边、有时候发发牢骚、放学回家的路上买一盒300円的章鱼烧分着吃的少年时代有了什么不同。  
青春时代闪闪发光让人炫目。  
所见的东西全都是充满了光辉的。  
所以，眼睛所见的日常的风景是比什么都要难能可贵，和这样的风景一起出现的对象比谁都要给他多一种特别的感觉。  
对于谦也来说，那样的对象就是网球部的成员。  
千岁、小石川、裕次、小春、银、财前，还有金太郎。  
大家一直都在身边笑着，他们不笑的话就会情不自禁地觉得不安，在身边的时候就会理所当然地积极地去面对，就算是到了现在，回想过去也都还是宝物一样的度过的每一天。

一直在他身边的是白石。  
中学二年级的秋天的那个日子，他告白了，而他被告白的时候，觉得眼睛所见的东西全都盛放着耀目的金色的色彩。  
又温柔又漂亮的、完美的男人。  
完美的亲友。  
从中学开始就只属于他一个人的、恋人。

（……真的是这样吗？）

白石的身高在中学的时候和谦也几乎没什么差别，但是和那之后只长高了2厘米的谦也不一样，在这5年内他长高了7厘米。  
现在的他已经可以低头看着谦也了。  
脸也变得相当成熟。  
手和脚也伸长了，也有了力气。

（不对、不是他）

和除了打网球之外没有别的执着的中学时代相比，不知道什么时候也开始烦恼起了别的事情。  
和装傻的话就去吐槽，被吐槽了之后继续装傻，这样互相碰撞着寻找自己的存在理由的傻瓜一样的少年时代相比，捉着了的未来的方向却完全不一样。  
绝望了。  
好几次想要逃。  
可是即使这样，还是成为了大人。

（不是、白石）

白石一直都在他的身边。  
只要白石在的话，谦也就会笑得很高兴。  
他是一个值得安心地将身心交付的恋人。

（一直在身边的是、）  
（白石藏之介……？）

不，不是你。

“谦也、怎么了这副表情？”  
这样说着的时候，白石一边撩起谦也的头发，有点傻傻地笑了起来。  
而谦也则以复杂的表情看着他。

“不……没什么。”  
“不是没什么吧。是不是哪里不舒服？”  
“可能是吧。大概、因为喝了酒，大脑现在好像非常混乱。”  
“这样啊。下次一定要注意了。”  
“嗯。”

谦也小幅度地笑着点了点头。  
白石轻轻地抚摸着这样的他的脸颊。  
突然，谦也吓了一跳并且身体颤抖起来，厌恶感无法掩饰地躲开了白石的手。  
因为是无意识的动作，接下来的瞬间谦也对白石道歉说“抱歉白石”，而白石则露出了一个悲伤的表情回答说“啊啊”。

“那个呢、白石。我、做梦了。”  
“……梦？”  
“嗯。”  
“怎样的梦？”  
“那个、……你听了之后不要生气。”  
“？”  
“财前他、在我的身边。”  
“……”  
“财前在路边牵着我的手，接吻，然后那个酷酷的家伙对我说喜欢我。梦里面的我真的好高兴，觉得害羞。我真的喜欢上了财前，心咚咚地跳着。”  
“是……吗……”  
“不过，财前却突然哭了，然后问他‘发生了什么？’的时候他却在我眼前消失了，突然就离开了剩下我一个人。”  
“这只是做梦而已吧？”  
“梦、……说不定是这样。可是，梦里面的我，的确喜欢着财前。”  
“……”

听到那句话，白石暧昧地笑起来了。  
谦也突然停止了动作。  
明明是和平时一样漂亮的笑脸，但是现在不一样，现在简直就像在面具上画上微笑的表情一样，谦也对此觉得非常困惑。  
白石一直都只会向谦也流露出真心想法。  
在别人面前的有点事和蔼可亲的他，对上谦也的时候不会说谎，笑脸也好，悲伤也好，痛苦也好，生气也好，无论怎么肮脏的感情都会全部展示出来，明明是这样，但却……  
谦也讨厌那个表情。  
和虚伪相称的，白石伪装出来的最好的笑脸。

（看见这个犹如戴上能面面具一样的表情）  
（这份恐惧，不是第一次）

“白石……”  
“嗯、怎么了？谦也。”  
“为什么？”  
“……什么啊？”  
“我可能说得不是太准确，但真的好像曾经见过一样，你的那个表情。不是第一次看见，而是在哪里曾经见过……”  
“……”  
“我、很害怕你的这个表情。”  
“……”  
“对了……我想起来了。的确，我在跟你说我和财前交往的时候你也露出了这样的表情，你说我和财前并不般配，明明是想要你的祝福，你却说了那样的话，然后我就生气地说‘啊啊再也不要跟白石来往了，我要和光两个人一起生活！’，光觉得很苦恼，你也……咦，诶？”  
“……”  
“我到底在说什么啊。和财前交往？和财前两个人生活？我的脑子出问题了吧？还是因为酒喝太多了啊？”  
“被梦迷惑了可不行啊。你的恋人现在也好以前也好都是我吧？”  
“梦？……啊啊、是梦啊！”

谦也相信了白石的话然后大声笑了起来。  
白石的笑容没有任何变化，但是谦也还是捕捉到了他皱起的眉头。

“谦也、头还痛吧？快点睡吧。”  
“唔唔……不要，还不想睡。”  
“不可以任性，不好好照顾身体可不行。”  
“可是，睡着的话很可怕。”  
“为什么？”  
“不知道。可是，就这样闭上眼睛睡过去的话，就觉得会什么都忘记了，不只是酒会上发生的事情，就连现在我们说的话，还有以前发生的事，全都会忘记。”  
“不可能会有那种事情的，没问题。”  
“……不过。”  
“好啦好啦睡吧。影响到明天的工作可不能。身体和大脑都需要好好休息，快点恢复精神吧。如果还是觉得害怕的话，直到你睡着之前我都会一直握着你的手，安心吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
“还有呢……”  
“？”  
“千万不要把梦和现实搞混了啊？人的记忆没那么可靠啊。”  
“知道了。”  
“我爱你，谦也。”  
“……嗯，我也是。”

谦也像是要将不安挥去一样点了点头。  
白石支撑着他的后背，帮助他慢慢躺倒柔软的床上，很快睡意就向谦也袭来了。

“…………白石、……手……”  
“呵呵，谦也还真是个爱撒娇的孩子啊。”

被柔软的被子包裹，感觉到白石的手和自己的手紧紧联系到一起的时候，甜蜜的梦境就在诱惑他前去。  
啊啊，白石的手好舒服。

（不过、为什么）  
（他的笑脸会这么可怕）

睡魔将谦也的意识连同恐惧一同吞下，他再次陷入了深深的睡眠中。

“…………、咳……”

胸口无法抑制的痛。  
就好像有谁在心脏上划下了千刀的痛。  
他知道自己的血液在逆流。  
快点吃下药吧。  
他一直都有好好遵循他说过的话。  
无法忍耐这样的痛的话就进行注射，放置了简易注射器的包每天都不会离开自己，一直都好好好带在身边。  
现在，手腕上的血管完全刺入了针口，药也送了进去，为什么。

“唔、咳……、……”

没有效果。  
没有效果没有效果没有效果。  
药已经什么效果都没有了。  
身体已经习惯了一直被注射进去药物，注射用的针刺入手腕，但是对于发出悲鸣的心脏来说已经完全没有办法。  
好痛、心脏好痛。  
谁来杀死我吧。  
这样活下去真的太可怕了。

“……、啊……”

明明就在身边，哪里也没有去。  
为什么却一个人都没有。  
快点回来啊。

快点、

回到我的身边啊。

“…………唔……”  
“啊、起来了吗、谦也。”  
“……光……？”

在纯白的床上醒来的谦也，黑色的阴影落在他的脸颊上，注意到那个当着了自己的脸的阴影，他皱起了眉。  
他长长的前发将眼睛的颜色挡住了，面无表情地看着谦也。

“唔……”

太阳穴有些许痛。  
但不至于让他表情扭曲起来的痛，是大脑的里面传来的钝痛。  
纯白的床和同样颜色的墙壁一样一点瑕疵都没有，时不时会传来一些异样的微妙的香味，让本来就很痛的脑袋更加痛。  
这是药品的味道。  
对大脑产生直接作用的强烈的药物。  
这儿、是哪里？

“谦也、没事吧？”  
“……白……白石、吗？”  
“什么啊这个无精打采的表情。你在想谁？”  
“不、没有。别误会了。”  
“你觉得我误会了什么？”  
“呜……嘛、没什么。”

谦也露出了一个暧昧不清的笑容。  
白石那漂亮的脸堕入了黑暗，就算过了这么久也没有和谦也的视线对上。

“这儿、是哪里……？”  
“什么哪里啊，这儿不是我的房间吗？”  
“你的房间是一个这么冷清的地方吗？”  
“……搬家了。”  
“墙壁也好被子也好都是纯白色的。你的名字里虽然有白这个字但是也不是对白色这么偏好的吧？”  
“啰嗦。”  
“什么嘛不服气吗，这儿是你的房间吧？”

谦也这样说着，环视了周围一圈，不知道为什么露出了一个不能接受的表情。  
不是，旁边的白石那张漂亮的脸则是一直都是往常一样的微笑的表情看着他，谦也也跟着心底松了一口气，笑了出来。

“头怎样了？”  
“唔……痛，非常痛。”  
“昨天是四天的聚会，记得吗？”  
“……记不清楚了。”  
“嘛、果然是这样啊。是我不好。明明不是寻常的聚会却放任你喝酒，你啊，说着就算是现役的医生，在酒席上也说要贯彻中学时候的名号，Speed star要再次登场什么的。”  
“抱歉……”  
“明白了就好。”  
“我真的喝了这么多吗？”  
“嗯嗯，喝了很多呢。罐装啤酒喝到了第五罐的时候我就拼命阻止了吧？可是啊、你却完全没有听进去，裕次还觉得很有趣拼命灌你喝。”  
“那个、是真的吗……？”

谦也感到了很细微的违和感。  
的确头很痛，但不是白石说的饮酒过度的痛。  
他可以这么断言。  
脑的深处就像有5毫米左右的针刺进去了一样，脑里的神经就像被什么人用手反复多次弹过一样，细小但尖锐的痛。  
这不是大量饮酒之后的症状。  
倒不如说，和那个相差甚远。  
自己应该一滴酒都没有喝过。  
可是，没有记忆。  
不是脑神经专科的医生无法明确说出是怎么回事，但是作为一名外科医生，还是可以确定自己的看法没有错的，然而为什么相识了十多年的白石要对他说喝了酒这样的谎话。  
谦也还没找到他这样做的理由。  
尽管如此，有一个事实现在刚醒过来的谦也可以确定，他的头非常重，大脑的机能似乎也没能恢复，白石说的“昨天发生的事”完全想不起来。

（忘记了的事情）  
（不止这个）

白石把谦也不记得的事情都详细告诉了他。  
每年数次，白石担任部长的时候四天宝寺网球部的正选球员会聚集到一起，到居酒屋举办一个规模不大的酒会。昨天，正好就是那个日子。  
和前往了东京的谦也和白石不一样，财前、裕次、小春、银、小石川五个人在大阪当地就业了。  
不过，财前最近离开了老家开始了一个人生活，现在作为网站设计师居住在东京都的郊外。  
千岁还是那样懒懒散散。  
金太郎从英国暂时回国，在酒会上和以前一样活蹦乱跳。  
白石一字一句毫无差错地说出来，每一句话说完都会浮现一个完整的笑容。  
这是事先准备好的剧本。  
刚好的笑脸。  
连一点感情都感觉不到的表情。

白石在说谎。  
谦也本能地想。

从中学开始，白石就拥有在众人中夺目的好看。  
浅色的头发也好，眼睛的颜色也好，谦也都非常憧憬。  
就像四天宝寺的圣经这个外号一样，他讨厌生活上做些多余的事情，打网球的同时，也非常注意健康方面的问题。  
什么事都会尽全力的完美主义者，对于白石这样的亲友，谦也也感到了自豪。  
不过，随着时间的经过大家都变了。  
当然，也是有没有变化的东西的。  
但是，还是发生变化的东西比较多。  
在残酷的时间洪流中。  
谦也和白石不再是朋友了。  
而是决定作为恋人，共同走完接下来的路。  
那时候开始就非常温柔和美丽的、完美的男人。  
现在，重视的“只有那一个人”。

（……、光……光、在哪里）

白石的身高在中学的时候和谦也相差无几，但是在这五年内快速成长，现在已经比他高7厘米了。  
脸也变得成熟起来。  
手脚伸长，也有了力气。

（光、为什么不在我的身边？）  
（明明说了，哪里都不会去）

和除了打网球之外没有其他追求的中学时代相比，不知道什么时候学会区分了什么是对自己有益的东西，什么是对自己不利的东西。  
和装傻的话就去吐槽，被吐槽了之后继续装傻，完全不明白“语言也是一把利刃”这个意味，每天都单纯地过得很快乐的少年时代不一样，现在背负着某些东西，就连生存目的都改变了。

（会一直待在我的身边，不是这样说过的吗）

白石一直都待在他的身边。  
只要白石在的话，谦也就会笑得很高兴。  
他是一个值得安心地将身心交付的恋人。  
他是谁都不能代替的唯一的人。

（不是、不是白石）  
（一直在我身边的是、）

（财前光）

呐、是这样吧？  
是你吧。

光……

终于、想起来了。

（现在终于、想起来了）  
（笨拙的你害羞的表情）

财前从那时候开始就被人说是一个美少年。  
然后，作为“担当下一个时代的天才”而被人注视，虽然本人认为这种事情随便怎样都好，但一直都有出席自己认为非常麻烦的社团活动。  
部长白石引退之后，监督渡边修指名了他担任新一任部长，第二年的全国大赛，他带领着四天宝寺获得了闪耀的优胜锦旗回来，一时间知名度大大上升。  
性格就是非常冷酷的独狼。  
如果好好说话的时候会非常冷静，说了不好的事情就会冷淡地看你。  
相当刻薄的一个人，对方是前辈也好还是老师也好，想到什么都会直接说，所以敌人也不在少数，不善和他来往的人也非常多。  
没有表情，对别人漠不关心，是不喜欢轻易流露自己的感情的类型。  
在达成了全国优胜的心愿那一瞬间，流下了感动的泪水的他，引起了队友的注意。

“这样的我真恶心啊。”

这样说着，结果周围都哑口无声。

但是，那不是真正的财前，那只是别人看见的表象而已，谦也是这样想的。  
谦也所认识的财前，并不是像个机器人一样远离着人群的家伙。  
事实上，在财前还在读二年级的时候，那时候作为他的双打搭档的谦也和他亲近起来，那时候他就见到过谁也不知道的财前的另一面。  
时常流露出来的真实表情，在午休的时候和白石一起三个人一起吃便当的时候，也看见他的眼中有笑意。  
中学三年级的夏天结束了，谦也退出了网球部，转眼间就到了需要填写班主任派下来的最后的前途调查书的秋天。  
那时候，谦也就有了将来成为一名医生的梦想，为了实现梦想，他必须要考入一家好高中，然后进入一家好大学。  
决定在中学的时候舍弃自己最喜欢的网球的谦也，结果果然还是对网球无法割裂，就这样烦恼着的他，给予他坚定的眼神和包容的温柔的话语的人是财前。

“我也觉得要舍弃喜欢的东西非常难。  
可是，舍弃了就能得到更好的东西，不也很好吗？”

笨拙的他和笨拙的爱情。  
仅仅就是这样，在他的心中回响。

（现在，想起来了）  
（冷酷的你哭起来的样子）

预料之外的，告白的人是财前。  
那是在谦也中学毕业的那天。  
已经快要不能频繁地见面了，他在一直以来一起吃便当的那个天台对他说“我喜欢你”。  
一直都用冷酷的眼神看人的他，那个时候帅气的脸有些扭曲，有些不安，脸颊红红的。  
单纯的，爱。  
明明是被认为不会感动的人，谦也用温暖的指尖触碰他，然后手贴上他的脸颊，柔软地包裹起来。  
财前笑得非常温柔。

谦也先是成为了高中生，财前在不久之后也成为了高中生，两人在中学的时候都不再打网球了。  
结果，花费在学习上的时间变得更多，和以前流着汗水燃烧着网球的热情的那时候相比，也多了可以约会的时间。  
虽然学校不一样，但都是大阪市内的学校，距离相当近，放学之后一直都会约定在梅田见面，就像过去一样在老旧的高架桥下面说着“大阪的空气真差啊”“是呢”这样平常的对话一边散步。

（现在，想起来了）  
（被雨淋湿了的你的温柔的样子）

谦也喜欢雨天。  
明明还有在打网球的时候，因为下雨而无法练习的时候会抱怨的他，成为了高中生之后却意外喜欢下雨，还说过“每天都下雨就好了”的话。

下雨的时候故意忘记带伞了。  
就这样没有带伞外出，淋得浑身湿透出现在和财前约定好的地方。  
面无表情地说着刻薄话的财前，稍微抬高了一点位置让他进到伞里面，然后说“如果感冒发烧倒下了的话就到我家来过夜吧”这样的话。  
财前当然是知道的，天气预报每周都会看，他也知道他们约会的今天会下雨。  
雨天，是对于他们来说相当特别的时刻。

（现在想起来了）  
（和最喜欢的人第一次的那个夜晚）

彼此的生日谁也没有预定要做什么，前天开始就在商量要在谁的家里过，时钟的指针眼看着转过一圈又一圈。  
什么都没有做，在床上两人的脚并在一起，听着微弱的呼吸声。  
在每年樱花飞舞的日子。  
在谦也的生日那天，财前送了他一枚戒指。  
还是高中生，他并没有这么宽裕的钱，买不起很贵的戒指，不过他说着“总有一天会买一枚镶嵌了更大的石头的戒指作为礼物送给你”，然后在谦也的无名指上套上了一枚嵌了一小颗绿宝石的戒指。  
谦也放声地大哭了起来。

然后在同一年的夏天，嫩叶生长的季节。  
在财前的生日，谦也送了他一枚耳环。  
虽然想着既然都已经打了五个耳洞，说不定对这个已经没兴趣了，但只有短短两个月的打工时间，最后他还是买了一枚银耳环。  
谦也觉得，那枚镶嵌了海蓝宝石的银耳环一定很适合财前。  
第二天，财前就将他的五色耳环全部脱了下来，取而代之的在他耳朵上的是闪耀着浅浅的蓝光的宝石。

谦也高中毕业，决定入读东京的医大的时候，财前用无比认真的表情说“我也会尽快实现梦想到东京去的，如果你敢见异思迁的话小心我揍你”，然后亲吻了他。  
只是离开一会儿，一定很快重逢的日子又会来临的，因为我们就像磁石一样。财前这样安慰着谦也。  
然后那天夜晚，他们第一次做爱了。

（真的，直到现在还记得呢，我）

（你那个腼腆的笑容）  
（真的、真的非常幸福）

被光以外的人的温柔弄得很不安。  
在我旁边的是光。  
不是光的话谁也不能在我的身边。  
光……光……  
我喜欢你、光。

光不在的话。

就算活着，  
也像死了一样。

  
“呐，白石？”  
“怎么了？”  
“有件奇怪的事情听听可以吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我们、交往了多久了？”  
“……诶？”

前后的对话完全没有关系突然的质问，白石一时间也没有准备好回答的话、  
但是，谦也就这样继续说了下去。

“从中学开始，已经过了十年了吧，这样想的话我们交往的时间还相当长啊。”  
“是呢。”  
“虽然可能已经跟你说过了，我，其实上高中之前仍然很想继续打网球。可是，决定了将来要当医生之后，继续打网球的话就不能进一间好的高中，接着就不能进一间好的大学，所以还是不行啊。最后全国大赛的那场比赛，结果没有得到优胜，就连最后的比赛都没能上场，这全部都是我的错吧，这样想着，在谁也没有看见的地方偷偷哭了，坚持着奇怪的自尊心躲起来哭了。那时候真的觉得快要崩溃了。”  
“是这样啊……”  
“可是，已经是毕业生了，抱着这种半吊子的心情去学习的话是没法成为一名医生的，所以在中学的时候就决定了再也不打网球了。虽然这样，果然还是不想放弃网球，就这样陷入到烦恼中。”  
“……啊啊。”  
“那个呢，白石。那时候对我说过的话，白石还记得吗？”  
“……”

白石的身体僵住了，拥有着完美的人的外号的他露出了并不游刃有余的脸色。  
谦也凝视着白石，努力假装自己没有对他抱有不信任的感觉。

“我、真的很高兴。虽然你一直都对我这么温柔，但是在我软弱的时候还是说出了那样的话。对于我来说是很重要的回忆。”  
“是、这样吗……是这样的话就好。”  
“白石？哪里觉得奇怪吗？发生什么了？”  
“……什么事都没有、什么事都……”  
“那样就好。……白石。”  
“什么……？”  
“拜托了。那时候对我说过的话，再对我说一次吧。”  
“……”

白石的太阳穴跳动了一下。  
那个沉着冷静的男人动摇了。  
不过，表情也好态度的变化也好，本来都不应该这么引人注目才对。  
可是，那个人是谦也。  
从少年时期就开始亲密地度过了很长时间的人。  
一瞬间的动摇也不会放过。  
就算是细微的谎言也是。  
谦也看着白石的脸说。

“白石、呐、说吧。”  
“……谦、谦也。”  
“为什么不说？难道说你忘了吗？还是说、都不是……”  
“……”  
“因为你根本不知道那句话是什么而在焦虑吧？”  
“谦也！！”

白石少有的打断了谦也，并且紧紧地抱住他。  
然后，阻止想要说话的谦也的唇，强行按住他的肩膀，强制阻止他说出任何说话。  
这样第一次的身体接触，谦也注意到白石的身体在颤抖。  
还有，乱了的呼吸。  
再用更加强硬的、责备的语气说下去的话，总有一次，完美的白石也会露出破绽的。  
还差一点，谦也想。

最初并不是想将白石逼到这个地步。  
虽然知道他以前就是一个只会对谦也诚实的男人，但是不这样做的话就没法从他那儿知道他们和财前之间复杂的事情。  
谦也记不起财前的理由。  
谦也的记忆和白石所说的话之间的差异的理由。  
如果白石是背负了什么的话，知道了内容之后自己也会一起和他肩负起来，他是这么考虑的。  
但是，事情不是这么简单。  
明明是比谁都要信任的白石。  
不知道为什么，只感觉到了恐怖。

“抱歉、白石。大概、是喝了太多酒吧，脑子里好像有些混乱。”

谦也勉强地笑了起来。  
白石轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，中途注意到谦也颤抖的身体，便什么都没说，放开了他。  
谦也抚摸着自己左手中指的戒指的痕迹，用已经习惯了的表情看着白石的脸。

“最近呐，我想起了以前的事。”  
“……以前的？”  
“嗯，中学的时候的事，在网球部的时候的事，高中的时候的事，想到了很多。”  
“噗，这样啊。”  
“我们，一直都在对方的身边呢。”  
“那不只是以前，现在也是。”  
“对啊。不过，以前的我们真的像傻瓜一样呢。你在路边牵着我的手，接吻，在夜晚的公园散步。然后你红着脸对我说喜欢我。真的很高兴，虽然有点害羞，但心果然还是跳得很快。”  
“哈哈哈，我也有时候像个小孩子一样呢。”

耳朵里传来了白石干涸的笑声。  
谦也在怀念白石记忆中“根本不存在”的过去发生的事，白石以完美的声音回应那悲伤的气氛。  
全部想起来的谦也假装什么事情都没有发生，就算对手是白石，也不会对他怀有什么疑心。  
他看着已经看习惯的恋人的脸逐渐扭曲。

不，真的还要称呼他为恋人吗？  
他并不知道。

“呐、白石。”  
“什么事？”  
“高中的时候，你送了我一枚戒指作为礼物对吧？在我生日的时候送的，上面镶嵌了一颗绿宝石。”  
“……”  
“我呢，虽然当时高兴得不得了，但是后来也知道了绿宝石是五月的诞生石，不是三月十七日的诞生石。如果能好好调查了之后再送就不会闹出这种哭笑不得的笑话了。所以，我也在给你挑选生日礼物的时候有好好在网上调查过，知道了你的诞生石是海蓝宝石，所以选了一枚镶了海蓝宝石的银色耳环送给你。对吧，白石？”  
“……”  
“为什么没有戴着？”  
“为、为什么啊……”

白石困惑地挠了挠头。  
那样的小动作，完全映在谦也的眼中。

“对了，只是偶尔脱下来了。”  
“偶尔……？”  
“对啊。”  
“那么白石，现在，拿出来给我看看吧？”  
“……”

白石的肩膀大幅度地颤抖起来。  
他对什么东西产生了动摇，现在的谦也觉得自己已经明白了当中的理由了。  
白石没有那个“耳环”。  
因为，谦也在生日那天送出镶了海蓝宝石的耳环的对象不是“白石”。  
海蓝宝石是七月二十日的诞生石。  
不是白石的生日，那是。

（财前光的生日）

“不是约定了吗？就算成为了大人也好，就算买了更好的戒指也好，这个也不会离开身上。送给我的戒指，因为对医生的工作会有阻碍，所以用链子串起来挂在脖子上了。那个也忘了吗？”  
“……”  
“这儿，是你的房间吧？那么，我作为礼物送给你的耳环现在肯定也很重视地保管在这儿吧？啊、说起来，你真的一次都没戴过吧那个耳环，因为你的耳朵根本就没有开耳洞啊。”  
“……”  
“我、已经知道了。你在说谎。”  
“……”

谦也冷漠地摇了摇头。  
白石咬紧了嘴唇什么都不说。

“白石、……我左手的中指，留着一个痕迹呢，应该一直都戴着什么的吧，为什么现在上面什么都没有？上面曾经戴着什么，你知道的吧，这个。”  
“……嗯。我知道。”  
“好吧，快点说吧。你将那个带去哪里了？难道有什么说不出口的？和我在小路上牵手的人也好，接吻的人也好，在公园散步的人也好，说一直会待在我的身边然后在对方生日那天互送了戒指和耳环也好，都不是你。”  
“……”  
“如果是给你的生日礼物的话，送海蓝宝石不会很奇怪吗？我知道的，四月十四日的诞生石是水晶，诞生石是海蓝宝石的日子是、七月二十日……是光的生日。”  
“……！”  
“白石、你、

操纵了我的记忆吧。”

听到了那样的话，白石微微地笑起来了。  
漂亮的脸庞背后，是犹如希腊神话中美杜莎那样兼备了冷淡的表情。  
是令到人背脊发寒的笑容。

“……呵呵，真是个坏孩子啊，谦也。”

和平时一样漂亮的笑脸。  
但是，在那深处的感情并不是纯粹的思念，只是粘稠的欲望。  
谦也非常害怕，想要逃跑的时候却被白石的手一下拉了回来，按在他厚实的胸膛上。  
然后，和谦也的行动相反，白石的脸越来越近，就算谦也怎么挣扎，都无法挣脱开他的手腕，反而被他轻易地束缚着。

“……、不……不要！……光！”  
“不是光吧？在你眼前的是谁？抱着你的人是谁？呐、谦也。”  
“光……！”  
“喊我的名字吧。喊我‘藏’吧，谦也。”  
“不！不要……！光！光！”  
“……啊啊！已经够了！不要吵了！！！”

白石充满怒气地说，左手勒着害怕的谦也的脖子，将他按进了柔软的床铺中。  
然后，空出来的右手束缚着谦也的双手将之高举过头，谦也慌乱地蹬着的双腿被他用膝盖固定住，完全封锁住他的动作，然后用力勒住了谦也的喉咙。

“你不说话也可以哦。”  
“……、啊。”

过于强大的力量，让谦也在抵抗之前呼吸和语言就完全窒息了。  
只有一句话、只有一瞬间的呼吸都不被允许，白石的手勒住了自己的喉咙，头脑中听见的只有那崩溃的音色。  
意识逐渐飘远，快到极限的地方听到了像是丝线断开了的杂音，真的快要窒息了，白石的样子也逐渐变得模糊起来。

“……白、石…………”

突然，感觉到房间里有除了他们以外的人，这让谦也觉得更加恐惧了。  
在白石的轮廓后有一扇门，一个没有见过的人慌慌张张地进来了。  
那个人穿着一件白色的衣服，仔细一看那并不是外科医生的医生服，而是和白石一样同是精神科医生穿着的白色制服。  
白石从那个人的手上拿过了白色的纱布，然后终于松开了勒住谦也脖子的左手。  
接着，谦也激烈地咳嗽起来，在拼尽全力呼吸的同时，那纱布无情地覆盖上了谦也的口鼻。

“……、……哈啊、……”

一瞬间他就落入了黑暗中。  
和自己平时会使用的药品完全不一样，作为医生的谦也闻起来这药物完全没有气味。  
五感被全部剥夺了，明明想要逃离白石那双手，这个指令却始终无法从大脑传递给身体，让身体动起来。  
陷入了朦胧的世界中，谦也连白石低声细语了什么都听不清楚。  
我爱你。  
的确，好像是说了这句话。

支撑着背，然后轻柔地放在像云一样柔软的床上，他的意识被深埋起来。  
柔软的被子。  
温柔地抚摸着他的头发的白石的手。

（……光、……）  
（光、你去了哪里……？）

（不要离开我）

谦也失去了意识。  
在此之前，他呼唤着真正的爱人的名字。

“…………唔……”  
“啊，起来了吗，谦也。”  
“……光……你在、哪里？”

在纯白色的床上醒过来的谦也，在看清楚看着自己的人不是财前之后，皱起了眉。  
他长长的前发遮挡下的眼睛闪耀着微弱的光芒，脸上浮现着精致的笑容，就这样看着谦也。

“……”

太阳穴有些痛。  
脑的深处回荡着一种钝痛。  
现在躺着的是一张纯白色的床。  
墙壁是同样的白色。  
房间的角落有一扇关起来的门。  
周围都充满了无法忽视的药品的气味，呼吸的同时通过鼻子直冲大脑，刺激着脑神经，谦也反射性地眉头紧皱。

“这里……是哪里？”  
“谦也，没事吧？”  
“……白、白石……？”  
“是啊，是我啊。谦也，早上好。”  
“光……光……”  
“谦也、怎么了？”

谦也无视了白石，从床上起身，然后慌慌张张地环视四周，寻找着不在这个场所的所爱之人的身影。  
白石觉得这已经没有任何意思了，对于心里并没有自己存在的位置的谦也，他已经缺乏了温柔的耐性，直接将谦也拉回来，按倒在床单上。  
尽管如此，谦也还是害怕地问了。

“光……呢？”  
“谦也。”  
“光呢？光在哪里？”  
“……财前他、不在这儿。”  
“为什么？为什么他不在？”  
“财前他啊，将你抛弃你。说着再也不要忍受同性恋之间不伦的恋爱，背叛了你。”  
“……骗人！”  
“是真的。”  
“骗人、我不信！”

谦也这样说着双眼愣愣地看着天花板。  
无论白石怎么捉着谦也的肩膀将他拉回来，无论白石怎么看着谦也，谦也也绝不会回以一个微笑。  
就像谵言一样，无论几次都。  
只会喊着“光”这个名字。  
就像咒语一样，反复地呢喃着。

白石拉起谦也的手腕，就这样将他抱在了怀里。  
然后力道慢慢加重，直到就这样抱着将他融入自己的身体也没关系。  
这样他就哪里都去不了了。  
就算是尸体也好，都不允许离开自己。

“……光、……你在哪里、光？”  
“呐、谦也。看看我吧？”  
“光……在哪里……”  
“谦也、拜托你了、拜托你了看看我吧。”  
“光……光……”  
“谦也！现在在这儿的不是财前！看看在你眼前的是谁吧？！在触碰你的、抱着你的、觉得你非常重要、呼唤着你的名字的是谁？呐，谦也！！”

知道自己的声音根本没有传递给谦也，但是，即使这样他还是没有松开抱紧他的手。  
谦也看不见自己。  
思念着唯一的那个男人，呼唤着那个男人的名字。  
很辛苦，很生气。  
很悲伤，然后，还有憎恨。

“……你把光藏到哪里了！”  
“你在说什么呢，谦也。我把财前藏起来了？你真的是这么想的吗？我明明没有这样做的必要吧？不要说傻话了。”  
“因为、光不会抛弃我自己跑掉的！光从中学开始就一直在我的身边！想要哭的时候也在我的身边，烦恼的时候会对我说想要说的话！光他啊、光他、是我在这个世界上最重要的那个人啊！一直一直，我的身边只有光！”  
“……那是什么啊。我也有点嫉妒了。”

白石写满悲伤的瞳孔开始动摇。  
稍微地有点快要落下眼泪的，复杂的眼神。

“一直在身边的是我啊……明明是我啊。”

白石这样呢喃着，只是一瞬间，没有注意到因为呼吸困难而开始咳嗽起来的谦也。  
追求着眼前看不见的人的踪影，只是呼唤着思念的爱人的名字。

“光……”  
“……”  
“光……光……我想见你。”  
“……好了，谦也。”  
“诶？”  
“既然这样我就告诉你事实的真相吧，听了之后不要后悔。”  
“事实的、真相？”

谦也纤细的身体颤抖了起来。  
他非常吃惊，从白石的怀里抬起了头来，看着白石漂亮的脸。  
白石和谦也的视线终于重合了。  
终于看见了。  
白石轻轻抚摸着谦也的背。  
谦也不知道怎么做才好，只知道自己想要听到真相，就这样看着白石的瞳孔，和他对视起来。

“谦也……你想怎么样？听吗？虽然我说这是我的房间但事实上这个房间是哪里，为什么你会在这儿，到底是什么的一个情况，这些全部。”  
“……”

谦也的背脊突然僵住了。  
并不是充满期待的表情。  
倒不如说，是无法抑制的恐惧的表情。  
白石所说的“事实的真相”根本无法确定真的是事实，弄不好的话，很可能只会在谎言和梦境和现实螺旋阶梯下越走越远。  
但是，白石知道那一部分自己所不知道的真相，谦也没有拒绝的理由。  
白石看着谦也什么都没说只是点了点头。  
然后白石微笑了起来。

“谦也、你刚才问这儿是哪里，是吧？”  
“……嗯。”  
“这儿是医院。”  
“医、院……”  
“对啊，是为了治疗患了心病的患者而设的医院，就是所谓的，精神病院。”  
“为什么我……会在这个地方？”  
“有各种各样的原因。……真的是各种各样。虽然并不想说这种事，你的精神变得支离破碎，记忆也好也产生了移位，经常忘记或者记错了事情。”  
“最初是在自己家里疗养，但是前一次，你突然兴奋起来，打闹乱叫弄得大家一团糟，所以没办法，就只能送你到这儿来了。你工作的也是大医院，但是没有专门的精神病院的设备吧？你的父母为了治好你的精神问题，拼尽全力去寻找一家适合的医院，最后找到了我工作的这家精神病院，因为学生时代我就和你认识了，所以他们也非常放心。”  
“……不是、骗我吧？”  
“不会骗你。首先，说谎一点意义都没有。再者，你是我重要的人啊。”  
“我的病没有理由吗？”

谦也怒视着白石。  
于是，白石受伤似的耸了耸肩。

“契机是财前。”  
“光……？”  
“你在中学的时候就对那家伙一心一意的样子，但是那家伙不是。那时候他身边就有多数不固定的女人围在身边，只是没有在你面前暴露出来而已。过了二十岁之后，到了必须要在你和其他人之间作出选择的年纪，他还是选择了女人。‘认真一想，和同性恋接吻和做爱果然还是很恶心’，用这样肮脏的语言伤害你，然后将你舍弃，接着消失得远远。说着到现在才明白还是女人更好的他无法接受你，和你交往的时候也没有做好心理准备，现在想到两个男人无法组建普通的家庭，明白到了这不是两个人该生活下去的方法。也就是说，财前临阵逃脱了。”  
“……”  
“那家伙消失了之后，你的言行都变了。经常在梦中和妄想中自言自语，一个人在房间里的时候明明谁也没有，却在不停地说话，就好像财前还在你的身边一样。说起来，谦也，就算你不相信也好，财前的确已经不在了，去了哪里我也不知道。”  
“……”

白石叹着气垂下了头。  
谦也什么都没说。  
说不定什么都说不出来。  
他偶尔会握紧拳头，似乎都快要哭出来了，即使如此，他也没有阻止白石的谈话。

“呐、谦也。现在对你说这种话可能有些卑怯、说出来也可以吗？”  
“……？”  
“我喜欢你，谦也。”  
“……诶？”  
“中学的时候就一直很喜欢你。可是，我知道你那时候喜欢着财前，只要你幸福的话，对象不是我也没问题，我是这么想的。只做亲友就已经满足了。结果，财前却这样对你，看着身心都坏掉的你的身姿我真的很伤心。虽然明白到洗脑是不行的，但是，不这样做的话，你就不会成为我真正的恋人，我想占据你的内心，所以我用虚假的记忆，束缚着你。”  
“白石……”  
“我喜欢谦也。是不输给财前的喜欢。”  
“……”

白石没有多加考虑抚摸着谦也的脸颊。  
眼前的是拥有温柔的眼神的白石。  
和中学时代没有任何变化的眼睛。  
不浑浊的，通透的颜色。

谦也犹豫了。  
是遵循自己真正的内心比较好，还是相信白石甜蜜的话语，到底要相信哪一个答案，他根本判断不出来。  
不过，谦也的记忆中白石的确是独一无二的亲友，因为是亲友，所以才会显得这么重要。  
但是，白石的话有太多矛盾的地方了。  
尽管如此，中学至今回想起来的记忆，谦也都一直被他保护着，一次背叛都没有。  
白石一直都在距离自己很近的地方。  
这样的他，却说财前是背叛者。  
说财前舍弃了自己。  
然后，比那个更重要的是。  
从中学开始一心一意思念着的。

“……白石。”

谦也将自己的下巴放在白石的肩上。  
他的身体上闻起来没有了中学时代那种运动过后的汗的味道，取而代之的是，某种特殊的化学药品的气味。  
不过，声音也好、眼神也好、头发也好，都是这个世界上比谁都要信任的大亲友的东西。

“你喜欢我吗？”  
“啊啊……一直、都只喜欢着谦也。活着的至今，我都一直只喜欢谦也。”  
“……我知道了。”

像是领悟到一样细声地呢喃着，谦也离开了白石的身体，以认真的表情看着白石的脸。  
酸酸甜甜的，还有点痛苦的心情。  
不过，已经没有像是以前那样的亲切感了。  
感觉到的，只有悲伤。  
白石说谎了。  
那个结论是绝对不会动摇的。  
无论有什么理由。  
都无法相信白石说的话。  
那一定是因为……

（从中学开始就喜欢你）  
（这句话）

“白石，谢谢你。一直一直，从来都不变，喜欢着像我这样的人。”  
“……谦也。”  
“可是、对不起、白石。”  
“？”  
“我、果然无法信任你。辜负了你的心意真的很对不起，可是，再也无法信任你了。”  
“……”  
“你把光、藏在哪里了？”

听到了这句话，白石温柔的眼神一顺境就隐藏了起来，取而代之的是用狠毒的黑色的眼神捕捉了谦也的一举一动。  
的确是有什么企图的眼神。  
太危险了，谦也本能地察觉得到了。

“……谦也。你从什么时候开始变得这么能说会道了？”  
“……！”  
“你从以前还在我身边的时候就像个笨蛋一样，天天跟在我的身后，我不接近你的话就会一脸不安。班级也好、烹饪课的实践也好、修学旅行的房间分配也好，全都是我和你在一起的。现在也是，什么都会是，我和你一起对吧……一次都没有分开过！一直都在一起！可是！为什么会是财前……为什么财前就可以！！”  
“……”  
“明明是我的话也可以让你一直笑起来。不会让你哭，一辈子都重视你，一辈子都爱你，死也要陪在你的身边，所以……”  
“白石……”  
“呐、谦也。成为我的东西吧？”  
“不要……”  
“谦也。”  
“……不要！”

身体在离开白石的束缚途中，他的双手拦在了谦也纤细的身体的背后包围了他，使得谦也失去了退路。  
白石的手臂紧紧用力抱紧他，仿佛像是要连谦也恐慌着的心也拘束起来一样，逐渐加大了力道。

“放……放开我！”  
“想我放开你、不是这样的吧？”  
“……白石！停手、停……下来。拜托了、放开我吧。你不是喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢啊。”  
“那、那样的话。”  
“就算要死了也喜欢。”  
“……白石。”  
“我爱你……谦也……”

白石的表情在恍惚中扭曲了起来。  
用狂喜的感情支配着谦也，白石正如挣扎起来的谦也所希望的那样，放开了手。  
但是，谦也却像被看不见的绳子束缚起来了一样，完全动不了，就连避开他的视线的自由都没有。  
白石好可怕。  
想要逃走却因为恐惧根本动弹不得。  
好不甘心，好痛苦。  
谦也对自身的软弱感到了生气。

“我爱你谦也。只有这个是真的。”

这句话传到谦也的耳边的时候，白石从口袋里拿出用半透明的包装包着的注射器，撕开包装后刺入了谦也纤细的右臂。  
谦也已经什么实感都没有了，以迷乱的姿态，看向白石，他在谦也的耳边低声呢喃说“已经什么都不用担心了”。  
血管中窜过尖锐的痛楚，在那之后，被飘浮在空中的感觉支配。  
明白到体内有些异物在流动，想象到来路不明的东西在自己的血管中流动的姿态，让谦也冷汗不止。  
但是，谦也的意识在无意中变得缥缈，眼睑沉重了起来，违和感或者是浮游感或者是什么别的说不出来的感觉侵蚀着他的大脑。

“…………唔、……咳……”

眼睛睁不开的睡意。  
眼睑重得好像压了块石头。

“……光……”  
“谦也、谦也……”  
“救……救我……”

白石的声音逐渐变小。  
就好像他所处的场所越来越远了，但是，的确他还在身边。  
软绵绵的。  
温暖的被子安心地包裹着他的身体。  
可是，心只有恐惧。

“晚安，谦也。”

你一辈子都离开不了这里。  
你是只属于我的东西。

一直、一直、不会离开。

（谦也，我爱你）

“山内君。”  
“……”  
“药，不能不继续加强了。”

白石安心地凝视着沉睡了的谦也，然后他慢慢回头，看向站在他背后穿着白衣的男子。  
那个被称作山内的男子紧绷着脸。

“快点增加药量吧。”  
“白石先生……”  
“情况超出我的预料，必须要用更加强力的药了。”  
“可是，再这样下去忍足先生的身体……”  
“没关系！！”

白石充满怒气的声音让山内畏缩了一下。  
写满了恐怖的他的表情，还包含了怒意、憎恨、爱、以及悲伤，是相当复杂的表情。

山内是白石的后辈，成为这家医院的精神科实习医生的时候，白石就已经在了。  
白石藏之介是完美的人。  
拥有精神科医生的成绩和人望是当然的，还有那少见的漂亮得不现实的容貌，都是他憧憬着的东西，但是他对白石并没有嫉妒之情。  
神不会将两样东西都赐予给一个人的。  
山内是这样想的。  
白石唯一一处的弱点就是，他爱上了他的同性亲友。  
中学时候的同班同学，名字是忍足谦也。  
在被称为名医的宝库的有名的医院作为心脏外科医生工作，是一个暂露头角的新人。

他们的中学是网球的黄金世代，现在成为职业选手活跃在职业球场上的网球手也大多数出自他们那一代，要说有名的人就有青学出身的越前龙马、手冢国光，冰帝出身的迹部景吾，四天宝寺出身的远山金太郎。  
当时还是网球部部长的白石和队伍成员忍足谦也，作为下任部长被期待着的财前光，还有明星选手远山金太郎他们，为了四天宝寺中学一起肩并肩迎战众多强敌，最后他们拿到了全国四强，这个虽然有所遗憾但仍然很辉煌的成绩。  
而第二年，财前作为部长率领着次世代成功制霸了全国大赛，其名声得到了远传。

（财前光）

完美无瑕的白石。  
比谁都要害怕的男人。  
完成了白石唯一做不了的事情，拿到了全国No.1的伟业，天才一样的人。

而且，更重要的是。  
他抢走了白石挚爱的忍足谦也。

“谦也是我的东西。谁也不会给。”  
“……白石先生。”  
“就在这儿收手的话，谦也就会又想起财前的事情了。终于……明明终于好不容易才走到这一步。还差一点点，就可以将谦也脑海中关于财前的记忆全部都消除。可以……亲手将谦也抢回来！不抱紧谦也的话，谦也不回来的话，我……我就……！！”  
“白石先生……可是！！”  
“山内君，要和我顶嘴吗……？”

山内的身体颤抖着缩了一下。  
明明在刚刚就职的时候，白石还会温柔地指导连左右都分不清楚自己，一直都以笑脸来接纳自己。  
虽然很严厉，但也是很温柔的人。  
失败了的话也不会责备他，安慰着说“与其在那儿哭不如笑着面对吧！下次再细心一点就不会发生这种不必要的意外了”。  
那样的他，竟然露出了那样可怕的表情。  
都是被爱所引起的疯狂以致的狂乱。  
可是，无论如何都要按照他的意思来做。  
没有其他说法，这是白石的意思。

“我、我知道了。那么，要的分量增加到通常的两倍……”  
“三倍。”  
“三、三倍？你是认真的吗白石先生！这样的药量一口气投入的话，忍足先生会因为过量的药物导致身体出现后遗症……”  
“……我一直都是认真的。”

山内意识到自己说什么都是没用的了。  
白石因为忍足谦也这个人而发狂。  
已经，再也不是他尊敬的白石藏之介了。  
山内放弃一般垂下了头。  
总有一天忍足谦也会被杀死的。  
可是，自己却阻止不了那样的白石。  
唯一能阻止白石的他最爱的那个人，因为因为“心病”被困在了白石的“笼”中。  
这儿明明是一片纯白。  
这儿明明是这么干净的地方。  
却好像身处在地狱的深处。

“……呐、谦也……我一直等着。你答应过会治好我的病吧？那个时候，你发过誓的。”

白石将手臂伸到像是死了一般沉睡着的他的脖子后面，将他抱在了自己怀里。  
耳朵贴近了胸膛听到了心脏跳动的声音。  
非常微弱的，带着一定节奏的他的心跳，让变得狂气的白石逐渐冷静下来。  
下次他醒过来的时候是会喊“藏”吗？  
还是，又再是“光”？

“…………呵呵、……”

白石的笑脸扭曲着，从喉咙深处发出笑声。  
这有什么可笑的呢，发出了和那美丽的面容并不相衬的丑陋的笑声，指尖在卷着正在沉睡的谦也稍微有些翘起来的头发。  
不管过了多少年他的头发的触感都不会变。  
稍微有些乱翘的头发，让就算已经成年了的他，看起来也还有中学时期的那种稚气的感觉。  
谦也就在这双手里。  
无论以什么形式也好，毫无疑问他就在这儿。  
现在只是这样就已经满足了。

“……说起来。”

白石好像突然想到了什么，开口说。  
已经不想再有这种不好的预感了。  
山内条件反射一般全身绷紧。

“‘那家伙’现在、怎么了？”  
“……”

山内倒吸了一口气。  
空气通过喉咙的声音在他体内回响。  
明白到就这样放任下去不可以。  
可是，自己没有勇气。  
他没有说服白石的能力。  
非常无力，而且非常无情。  
山内无论如何都要压抑着自己的感情，双手握成了拳头，回应了白石。

“他……在几个小时之前奋起反抗打伤了三个人。不知道为什么还这么有力量，挣脱了前来阻止的医生，打算逃跑，为了不让二次发生这种事，我们绑起了他的手脚将他按倒在地上了。”  
“这样啊……”  
“因为给他注射了药物，所以之前睡过去了，现在差不多也该醒了。”  
“我知道了。”

白石冷酷地歪起嘴角。  
然后，轻轻抚摸谦也苍白的脸颊，让继续沉睡的他躺在床上，然后起身离开。  
谦也没有要醒来的迹象。  
正如计算好的那样，没有两个小时是醒不过来的。  
白石露出了一个让人毛骨悚然的微笑，想着接下来拜托什么都说不出来的山内就行，然后就这样留下谦也一个人离开了房间。  
留在房间里的山内，看着白石离开他们两个人所在的房间，越来越远，突然，有种不现实的感觉。

  
“那扇门”没有把手。  
也不是采用钥匙这种古老的开门方法，而是使用独立的传感器和生物认证技术。  
白石靠近那个细小的摄影机，系统启动的瞬间，只花了几秒时间，就响起了无机质的提示音和显示出“matching”的文字。  
眼睛的视网膜的毛细血管还有眼球的形状都扫描确认，系统顺利地认证白石的确是登录者。

Lock解除，白石以缓慢的步调进入房间。  
和谦也所在的房间一样都是纯白色的，空气里也充满了会刺激脑神经的药品的气味，完全可以说是一样的空间。  
唯一不一样的就是，这儿没有床。  
原本的房间的角落安放了一张铺着柔软的被铺和干净的床单的床。  
而这个房间只是单纯的、纯白色的空间。  
什么异质都没有的场所。  
只是四方的，就像一个箱子一样的房间。

“……”

白石眯起眼睛扫视了房间一遍，然后视线停留在一点。  
那是在无情的箱子的角落，背靠着墙壁的一个青年的身姿。  
手脚被绷带缠着的青年面无表情，以疲惫的姿势凝视着虚空。

艳丽的黑发。  
稍微有些深色的肌肤。  
理性的凉薄的眼睛。  
过去带着五种华丽的颜色的耳环的耳朵，现在只戴了一个简单的银色耳环，在心脏上方的位置闪耀着。  
和中学的时候相比变得有几分宽广的肩膀。  
伸出来的脚很长，绷得直直。  
手臂也变得粗了，得到充分的成长，在之末端的手指因为没有保养而粗糙。  
冷酷的容貌。  
不是唯一的那个人就不会有所留恋的眼神。  
不是谦也的话就不会呢喃爱语的嘴唇。

“……财前。”

白石用无情的声音呼唤那个名字、那个青年……财前光的翡翠色的瞳孔微微摇动了起来。  
他花了点时间打开视界，寻找着呼唤他的声音的方向。  
突然，他注意到这个白色箱子的门不知道什么时候打开了。  
就这样视线捕捉到了过去伟大的前辈的身影的瞬间，财前瞪着眼睛怒视着白石。

“……白——石——！！”

那个姿态满是憎恨。  
在那儿的只有一只恶鬼。  
说是恶鬼也不对，以鬼看见也会害怕的表情看着财前的白石比恶鬼更加恐怖。  
眼睛抬高，被绑起来的手脚开始激烈用力挣扎起来的姿势就像一头野兽，被绷带勒着的手腕擦破了皮渗出了血。  
就算这样，也继续发出声音挣扎下去，逐渐有些松动散开的绷带让财前表情开始有了变化，就算受伤流血，他也不会放弃继续挣扎下去的。  
那样子针对的是人明明是白石自己，和过去冷酷的财前不一样现在的他满满都是憎恶，白石却觉得自己的心冷得毫无波动。

“白石！你！！！”  
“这样就不帅气了，财前。”

白石微笑着。  
处于优势立场的是不是你，而是我，抱着这样的想法居高临下地看着财前，而抬头看着白石的财前的眼睛，已经完全没有过去的亲切和尊敬之情了。  
过去对网球燃烧着热情的光辉的眼神已经哪里都没有了，现在只有黑漆漆的，想要认真反击白石的眼神。

“……真可怕呢，财前。”  
“白石——杀了你！！现在！！我要杀了你！！！”  
“这真不像你会说的话，我有点吃惊了。”  
“不会饶了你白石！！！”  
“你想见他是吧，明明我是特意来这儿带你过去的，你却这样说，真的薄情的后辈啊。”  
“……？”

听到白石的话，财前突然错开了视线。  
眼睛看着的方向越过了憎恨的白石的脸，看见了他背后隐藏着的那个人。  
听到那个人细声的梦话的瞬间，财前愤怒的声音完全停了下来。

白石背后睡着的“他”的姿态。  
中学的时候相遇，在毕业的同时开始交往，成为了成年人直到现在，孕育着无比重要的爱情。  
不管发生什么事，发誓赌上这条命和人生也一定守护他。  
热情地开朗地笑着的“他”的样子，绝对不能失去他的笑脸，财前的内心默默下了这样的决定。

（谦也前辈……）  
（你在、那儿吗？）

不知道从何时开始，就被关在这个房间里了。  
到底在这儿过了多少天他也不知道。  
充满了药品的臭味的无声无息的房间。  
什么都没有，没有窗户，没有时钟。  
哪个人都不在。  
可以和外界联系的方式也没有。  
只有一片纯白的房间。

那天和谦也约定了一起去吃饭。  
工作很快就完成了，听着同事祝福说“你的女朋友很幸福啊”，然后在有些寒意的傍晚时分离开了公司。  
买了一些小小的花。  
是能够让他想起谦也的，黄色的花。  
在约定好的地方出现的他，说明明前几天才见过面，但不知道为什么就是如此的让人感觉到怀念。

（记忆中那个悲痛的光景）  
（谦也哭泣的样子，和引擎的声音）

（还有蔑视着财前的白石的微笑）

在这个房间过了很长很长的时间（虽然只是单方面的认为，事实上过了多久他并不知道），不只是时间的感觉，就连五感都变得模糊不清。  
睡觉、起床、又再睡觉。  
不知道闭上眼睛多少次，也不知道醒来了多少次。  
眼前一直都是这样的一片纯白。  
这个房间隔绝了白色以外的所有存在，一点黑色都不允许。

为什么自己会被带到这个地方来他也不明白。  
要说有什么是知道的话，就是财前和谦也在大街上突然被不知道什么人绑架了。  
那么为什么，白石会在这儿。  
这里是隔绝外界的设施。  
白石一定是有什么企图。  
明明他是谦也的大亲友，也是财前尊敬的前辈。  
为什么会和他有关系，越是考虑就越是想不明白，然后，思考这些东西除了让时间流走之外别无其他的用处。  
然而，那个时候。  
白石出现在了那个白色的房间。

“好久不见了，财前。”

这样笑着说的白石，看起来真的就像一个很可靠的普通的前辈。  
但是，谈论到谦也相关的话题，他的表情一瞬间就变得很狂气。  
希望你和谦也分手，他是这样说的。  
“我从中学的时候和谦也相遇的那天开始就爱上了他，成为了亲友的时候也好，他和财前你开始交往了也好，一直一直，毫不动摇的一心一意地爱着他，只爱着他。”这样说着。  
“为了财前你的事苦恼，时不时会哭泣的他，难道不是和他分手了对他更好吗？”，这样说着。

“不把谦也还回来吗？”

白石用轻飘飘的语调说。  
分手了的话现在就可以放走你。  
就可以让你离开这个隔离设施过上自由的生活。  
如果说不分手的话会怎样？

“这么强行拒绝的话对你没好处。我最可爱的后辈啊。”

白石的话强制地压抑着财前。  
白石用冰冷的视线看着无法接受、非常生气的财前。

如果你不肯说分手的话。  
那么你一辈子都不用说了。

你到死也离不开这个“牢笼”。

从那以后，就开始身处地狱一般的日子。  
不，可能地狱比这样的地方还要好。  
白石的手下，那些不认识的长相的男人，数人组成集团，会时不时动用私刑，被拳打脚踢已经是理所当然不过的事情了。  
倒不如说，被殴打已经算是不错了，偶尔还会对他注射不明的药物，完全没有将药排斥出体外的办法，好几次他都觉得自己徘徊在生死之间。  
白石是一家大医院的常务精神科医生，正在研究精神和肉体双方面的药物，这儿就是他进行药物试验的试验台。只是，试验体不是白老鼠，而是真真正正的人类。这样说着的他，妖冶地笑了起来。

中学的时候，被称作天才也好也承受着重压和挫折，那时候白石会对着一脸不耐烦的他进行开导，真的是一个非常可靠的部长。  
一定不能放弃网球，这样认真地鼓励着他，是一个温柔的部长。  
一直以来都是这样。  
到底是从什么时候，白石对财前充满了憎恨，从什么时候开始，纯粹无暇的圣经被纯粹的黑暗所支配了呢？  
知道自己和谦也交往的事实的时候开始？  
和谦也组成双打的时候开始？  
看见自己抚摸着谦也的头的时候开始？  
还是说，相遇的时候开始，就一直……？  
到现在为止还尊敬着的。  
憧憬着的。  
那样活着。  
那样接纳着别人。  
那样给人留下温柔的印象，对谁都好都是平等和冷静、诚实的态度，明明白石的人生应该更加快乐才对。  
对他抱有羡慕的想法。  
然而。

（白石变了）  
（不、是发狂了）

长了白色翅膀的恶魔。  
要将我杀死。

比起其他事，财前更担心的是谦也。  
那天，在自己眼前被带到不知道什么地方的心爱的恋人现在不知道怎么样了。  
因为是白石，想到注意到他对自己的心情说不定会对他做出很过分的事情，越是这样想着就越是在意。  
自己怎么样都没所谓。  
最坏不过就是被杀掉而已，那也没所谓。  
只要谦也没事就可以了。

（你在哪里？）  
（谦也前辈）

（你有好好笑着吗）

什么情况都没所谓。  
只要你没事就行了。  
我不在你身边也好。  
你的身边有谁在也好。  
就算是白石也好。  
是个令人厌恶的恶魔也好。  
只要你笑着的话。  
那就没关系。

财前，是这么想的。

“谦也、前辈……是我。”

财前为了看得更清楚，凝视着谦也。  
可是，眼前的谦也是不会察觉到他的。眼睛所见的那个病弱的瘦弱的身体也好，单薄的肩膀也好，脆弱的颈部也好，看上去快要折断的手腕也好，都让财前的胸口痛苦地悲鸣起来。

“谦也前辈，起床了……”

像是向日葵一样笑着的谦也。  
像是少女一样嘟着嘴生气了的谦也。  
哭泣的谦也。  
因为害羞而低下了头的谦也。  
这不是记忆中的他，只是，以眼看快要消失了一样的脸睡着的他，筋疲力尽地躺在了白石身后。

“谦也前辈……”

财前无意识地想要伸出手。  
可是双手被绑着根本动不了。  
可是，不这样做还是不行。  
触碰不到谦也。  
明明他就在那儿。  
无情的拘束器具妨碍他去触碰他。

“谦也前辈，我是光。”  
“……谦也不会听见的。”  
“谦也前辈，睁开眼睛。”  
“很遗憾在两个小时后，他会喊着我的名字醒过来。”  
“谦也前辈，一起回去吧。”  
“不要做没用的事了。”  
“谦也前辈，我喜欢你。”  
“已经够了。”

白石露出了嚣张的胜利眼神嘲笑他。  
怒吼的声音就这样传到了白石的耳边。  
可是，从这样的地方。  
从这么远的地方。  
是没法抱紧所爱之人。  
没有办法触碰他。  
没有办法和他说话。

无论怎样呼喊着他的名字、怎么跟他低声细语，他的眼睛都不会睁开。  
只会单纯地陷入睡眠。  
明明知道谦也的睡脸很可爱。  
如果他沉睡的地方不是这个纯白色的牢笼，而是无数次和他身体重叠起来的，他的公寓的话。  
如果可以待在他的身边的话。  
如果可以感受到他的体温的话。

（我被关进来的这个白色的牢笼）  
（眼前所见的，是名为“白石藏之介”的墙壁）

如果没有遇上白石那个残酷的笑容的话。  
一定，今后，也一定不会。  
这样想着的财前，从向谦也告白的那值得怀念的一天开始就一次也没有哭泣的他，眼睛湿润起来，混合着悲伤和叹息流下了泪水。

“……谦也前辈……对不起……”  
“什么啊财前，哭了吗？”  
“……谦也前辈……”  
“真的不像话啊。一直都这么刻薄的你竟然会这样，我真是吃惊了呢。”

白石冷漠地看着财前。  
但是，被白石怒视着的财前的眼睛，因为哭泣已经没有之前恶鬼一样的模样了。  
没有敌意的翡翠色的眼睛。  
那样的眼睛旁边，闪耀着银色的温和的光芒。  
那是镶嵌了水色的宝石的耳环。  
谦也说的，在财前的生日谦也赠送给他的，七月二十日的诞生石。

“戒指、和耳环吗……”  
“……那又怎样。”  
“如果没有这东西的话，我就能更有自信地确定事情会就像教科书一样发展下去了呢。”  
“少废话……恶魔……”  
“呐，财前。戒指现在在哪里？”  
“……”

财前没有回答。  
但是，白石可以确信。  
他知道在哪里。  
他知道谦也很重视的那枚戒指在哪里。

不过，已经没关系了。  
就算没有从财前那儿抢走戒指和耳环，只要谦也自己完全想不起对财前的记忆的话就没关系了。  
“下次”一定会做得更好。  
戒指也好，耳环也好，财前本人也好，只要把能想起来的事情全都帮谦也“清洗”掉的话。  
只要给他灌输爱着白石的想法就好。  
除了白石之外，其他一切都想不起来，那样的话，一定是一个很美好的世界。  
白石出神地眯起眼睛。  
然后，回头看自己身后的谦也，低头去嗅他有些长的头发的香味。

“嘛，随便你吧。”  
“……”  
“就算没有那个东西，不，已经不需要了。”  
“……”

白石用脸颊蹭着谦也的头发。  
只是看着那个光景，财前心底渗透出来的憎恨和嫉妒，让他对白石的杀意更加沸腾了起来。  
想要触碰谦也的头发。  
想要用脸颊磨蹭他的头发。  
本来，能够触碰他的只有作为恋人的自己，明明距离已经这么近了可是还是无法接触他，让财前的胸口痛苦起来。

“……谦也前辈、听听我说话。”  
“他听不到。”  
“我、说过会守护谦也前辈的，无论如何都会留在谦也前辈的身边，绝对不离开你，我这样说过的……”  
“财前，你再怎么努力也没用了。谦也从今开始会爱着我，成为只属于我的谦也。”

给谦也的话全都被白石消除了。  
你明明把他弄成这个样子了。  
就算被这样指责着的白石，那恶魔一样的微笑是绝对不会崩溃的。  
已经抢不回谦也了。  
那么苍白的脸色，那样毫无防备的睡脸，看不见自己的那张脸，好像是在做更加值得开心的梦。  
现在的自己已经什么都做不了了。  
已经再也得不到幸福了。

“对不起……对不起、谦也前辈……”  
“最后还能看见谦也真好呢，财前。”  
“……谦也前辈、我一辈子都爱着你。”  
“至今以来守护着谦也真是谢谢你了。”  
“谦也前辈、谦也前辈……”

“好了，说再见吧。”

和白石的话一起。  
打开的门响起了机械的音色然后关闭了起来，又再重新变回到纯白的墙壁。  
连憎恨着的白石的身影都看不见了。  
就连，谦也的身影，也看不见了。

“谦也前辈……谦、也、前辈……”

在牢狱中，财前哭了。  
呼唤着他的名字，流下来的眼泪染湿了他的脸颊。  
一边是对自己什么都做不了的无能的痛恨，一边是对粉碎了他们之间的信赖关系的白石的愤怒。  
还有，对深爱的谦也的想念。

（谦也前辈，我爱你）

（我无论如何，一直一直）  
（都只会将心交托给你）

“……唔……”  
“啊、起来了吗、谦也。”  
“……光？”

在纯白色的床上醒过来的谦也，在看清楚看着自己的美丽的身影不是财前之后，感觉到了恐惧。

“……光、在……哪里？”  
“又是财前吗。不行啊，谦也。两小时前不好好跟你说过了？你是我的东西。”  
“白……石……”

谦也本能的想要远离白石。  
谦也所熟悉的白石的样子。  
漂亮的、温柔的、完美的亲友的脸。  
可是不知道为什么，很可怕。  
亲友的样子变得非常可怕。  
明明什么都想不起来，只是头很痛，如果单纯这样的话不会觉得白石很可怕的吧。  
不是，现在想起来了。  
什么都、全部都、想起来了。

（白石想要得到我的心）  
（为此他将光……）

“光在、哪里？”  
“……诶？财前？”  
“不要装傻了！告诉我光在哪里！”  
“怎么了谦也，你在说什么？”

白石有些呆然地歪着头。  
完美的演技、完美的表情。  
但是，已经绝对骗不过谦也了。  
要说为什么的话，这种状况已经发生过“数百次”了。  
就算没有记忆，内心都已经无法再相信白石那个完美的笑脸。

“洗脑已经没用了。我全部都‘记得’。就算大脑没有想起来，但是对你的事情我还是记得的。”  
“……虽然不知道谦也你在说什么，不过财前不在这儿哦。”  
“不要说谎了！白石！我的确听见了！心里也一直记得！他说着‘对不起’一边哭着一边跟我道歉，说着一生都会爱你，一直、一直……喊着我的名字！！你说的全是谎话！我已经不会相信你了……骗子！！”  
“真是麻烦啊。”  
“已经不用再骗我说这是梦了！！你到底、将光藏在哪里了！！把光还回来！”  
“啊啊……！！吵死了！！！”  
“……”  
“醒来之后就一直在那喊光、光、光、光。已经够了！我听腻了！”  
“白石……”  
“告诉你吧！财前已经想不起来你的事了！！……从以前开始这家伙就让我一肚子火！一直都用那种嚣张的态度看着我，满是优越感，现在这是对他的惩罚啊！！刚才他已经被灌下了大量的药物，什么时候死掉都说不定！！你已经无处可逃了！你和我！就看谁先死在这个循环往复的轮回里了！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”

房间里回响着白石狂喜的高昂的笑声。  
充满了无可救药的恶意的、完全没有过去半点温柔的笑声。  
明明是笑着，脸确实无比痛苦地扭曲。  
看着谦也的眼睛中，时不时会有透出透明的水膜的反射光。  
可是，谦也没有注意到。  
或者说是看见也装作看不见。  
白石一定又是想骗他。  
一定又是想用什么方法将他洗脑。

他说的全都是谎言。  
已经无法信任他了。  
他仅仅只是想分开他们两个人。  
只是想夺走所爱之人。  
因为所爱之人已经成为了他人的所有物，知道再也无法抢回来，所以为了满足他的欲望而强行将之抢走。  
已经再也不是人的、美丽的恶魔。  
浮现着漂亮的笑容的白色的恶魔。

可是、已经。  
再也无法逃离这个白色的恶魔了。

“谦也，我爱你。”  
“…………不要、…………光！！”

一生都会被囚禁在这个白色的“牢笼”里。  
再也出不去。

END  
（真相，不只是这一个）


	3. Monologue～独白～

Monologue～独白～

最初所说的谎言，是中学二年级的时候。  
买了一盒300円的章鱼烧分着吃的那天。  
原本一盒里面有10个，你在来的路上中途不小心弄掉了1个，于是慌慌张张地笑着撒谎说“原本就是9个”。

第二次的谎言，也是中学二年级的时候。  
公布数学小测答案的那天。  
“我考了92分”这样说着和同班同学炫耀的你，其实是比我低一分的91分，于是我笑着撒谎说“我考了93分”。

第三次的谎言，是中学毕业的那天。  
你被那家伙告白的，那一天。  
我对着虽然哭着，但是满脸笑容地来跟我报告说“我和他交往了”的你撒谎说，“你和财前并不般配”。  
其实，本来应该祝福你的。  
明明应该说“太好了，祝你幸福”。  
果然还是说谎了。

真的，很适合说谎呢。  
我们一直都是这么相似的两个人。

之后，一直在说谎。  
对你说的话也是，对你的态度也是。  
尽量，毫无瑕疵地努力扮演着你的“亲友”，为了做好一个优秀的倾诉对象，一直勉强自己。  
以什么形式也好。  
只要在你身边就好了。

在那家伙面前露出害羞的表情也好。  
向那家伙讨要亲吻的表情也好。  
只要让我留在你的身边就好了。

这样的话，总有一天。  
你会“想起”我的事情。

（你忘记了的那段空白的时间）  
（中学的时候，那数个月间）

想起和我度过的那些日子吧。  
求你了。

尽管如此，你却想不起我。  
怎样反复洗脑也好。  
怎样用虚假的记忆替换也好。  
将记忆不断消除、消除。  
尽管如此，你还是只想得起那家伙。  
只有那家伙。

无论几次都。  
只想得起你爱着他。

已经不能理清楚了。  
谎言实在太过多了  
哪个才是现实已经想不起来了。

唯一可以相信是真实的。  
只有中学二年级那个秋天的日子。

“我不要再自己一个人了。”

这样告诉你的我。  
你天真烂漫地笑着，点了点头。  
然后交换甜蜜的亲吻。  
仅此而已。

（你也是个骗子呢）

  
“…………、咳咳……哈啊……”

在朦胧的意识中，他向天花板伸出了手。  
什么温度都没有的空间。  
冰冷的手什么都捉不住。

扔在一边的注射器。  
散落一地的药片。  
那种东西，已经不需要了。  
已经没有意义了。

明明你已经不爱我了。  
明明你已经除了那家伙之外谁也不想见了。  
既然不被你爱着的话，至少。

让在你记忆中那个温柔的我。  
成为你憎恨的对象，憎恶着，咒骂着。

“……咳咳、……”

啊啊、心脏好痛。  
身体的感觉变得好模糊。  
颤抖的手指已经停不下来了。  
全身像是冰一样。  
血液停止流动就连呼吸也做不到。

快要死了吧。  
没关系，快点去死吧。

“………………谦也。”

已经怎么样都好了。  
就让那家伙得到幸福吧。

因为我一直都是只有自己一个人。  
没问题的。

已经，习惯了。


	4. 他还是天使的时候的记忆

他还是天使的时候的记忆

山内站在“那个房间”的前面。  
这座设施全部的建筑物中，要进入最高机密的这个房间，除了要有生物认证，还必须要特定人物所持有的通行钥匙卡。  
山内从穿着的白石衣服的内侧拿出一张红色的钥匙卡，将门右侧设置的电子式开锁模式切换成unlock模式，然后慎重地打开了门，偷偷往里面看。

房间内部是一直以来都没变的只有白色一种颜色。  
墙壁也好，天花板也好，哪里都是一片纯白。  
在里面有一张床。  
一直都这么干净的床铺上，睡着白石思念着的忍足谦也。  
白石不在。  
就趁现在了。  
正是斟酌过他才会在这种时候来的。  
白石去了出席一周一次的例会。  
的确在一小时之内不会回来。  
山内呼出一口气，接近在床上的谦也。

“忍足谦也先生。”  
“……”  
“请你离开这儿。”  
“……”  
“你已经醒来了吧？药效已经过了，差不多也是该醒来的时间了。”  
“……”

这样询问着，但是谦也完全没有反应。  
不过，山内确信谦也已经醒过来了。  
在喊他的全名的时候，他的确看见谦也的手指动了一下。  
山内深呼吸了一下，因为谦也不为所动而感到了些许焦急，接着他就以央求的语气开始断断续续地说话。

“初次见面，我的名字是山内，是白石先生在医院的后辈，现在作为他的助手为他工作。我一直都知道你的事情，但这样和你两个人单独说话还是第一次。”  
“……”  
“现在白石先生不在，你的洗脑也差不多该解除了。”

山内偷偷地看着果然没有任何反应的谦也的睡脸。  
谦也只是躺在那儿睡着，没有什么太大的变化。

“最初只是想要当一个帮手。我受到了白石先生很多的照顾，当然帮助也有很多，所以当他请求我帮忙的时候，我没有拒绝。可是，我也察觉事情并不是当初以为的那样。现在，我们做的，是人体实验。但是，我们一直都忽略了这个事实了，直到‘他’药物中毒，我才察觉我们做的事实在太奇怪了，一定是有哪里麻木了。”  
“……”

谦也还是什么都没说。  
不过，在山内的忏悔告白说完之后，他终于将一直闭着的眼睛睁开了，用那深海一样颜色的眼睛看向山内。  
不温柔也不严厉，只是没有感情的眼神，谦也就这样撑起自己的身体打算起来。  
但是，因为很久没有站起来，肌肉变得非常衰弱，根本没法支撑起他的身体。  
山内为了帮助谦也扶着他的肩膀，但是谦也威吓般怒视着他，甩开了他的手。

“不要碰我！”

山内稍微有些不满，但是他知道自己是没有生气的资格的，于是悻悻地把被甩开的手缩回去。  
谦也的身体倚着床，这次他花了点时间，等站稳了之后才踏出了一步，站在山内的面前看着他。

“你就算跟我说这些东西，我也什么都做不了，忏悔只会徒增麻烦而已。”  
“……是。”  
“我不会原谅白石，你也是。”  
“我明白……”

穿着和房间以及走廊一样都是纯白色的衣服的谦也，和他强硬的话语不一样，非常轻易就跟着山内后面走了。  
脚底什么感觉都没有。  
可是，是非常坚定的脚步。

“山内先生说过的吧？”  
“是。”  
“要带我去见光。”

听到谦也这样说的山内回过头。  
他静静地点了点头。

山内为了配合谦也衰弱的脚步，是不是会停下来，而谦也则跟在他后面慢慢前进。  
通过的道路跟一直关着谦也的那个房间一样，什么都没有，只有一篇纯白，就像电影里面的近未来世界一样是会让人迷失方向的空旷。  
山内一边走，一边回头看谦也。

“忍足先生。”  
“有事？”  
“最后和财前先生见面的时候的事情，你还记得吗？”  
“最后……？”

谦也有些纳闷。  
山内说的最后，是被带来这里之前，等着和光一起去吃晚餐的那天吗？  
还是说，被监禁在这个地方的时候？  
虽然说不清楚，非常暧昧，也不能确定，但是的确有来到这儿之后第一次离开那个房间，待在白石的身后的记忆。  
那时候，他记得他听到了财前的声音。  
那是他的声音。  
一次又一次地，呼唤着谦也前辈。一瞬间闪过“那真的是财前吗”的念头，大脑变得非常混乱，开始质疑那个财前会不会是自己的妄想，这样感到了不安。  
但是，那的确是财前。  
就算一直沉睡着，记忆也不会弄错的，那是最喜欢的财前的声音。

“……我记得。”  
“是这样啊。”  
“光他哭了，虽然只记得声音，但我知道他的表情一定很难过，我也是……非常难过。虽然知道全部都是白石的错，但就像错的是自己一样哭着，向我道歉。我不想，看见那样自责的光。”  
“……”  
“所以，想要快点见到他。见到的时候，想要紧紧抱着他，想要跟他说一起回去吧。”

谦也的话让山内微微地皱起了眉头。  
正是认识到他们的恋爱是这样纯粹无暇。  
是毫无阴霾的爱情。  
所以，他才踌躇地说不出下一句话。

但是，到底发生了什么马上就会知道了的。  
山内呼出一口气。

“真的、非常对不起。”  
“事到如今了怎么了？”  
“现在就带你去财前先生的房间，趁着白石先生不在的现在。可是……”  
“……”  
“财前先生、已经……”

山内在将那句话说到最后之前，两人终于到了那个房间前了。  
和刚才谦也出来的那个房间一样的门，就在眼前。  
谦也本来想要知道山内最后那句没有说完的话是什么意思，但就算他不说，他想说的东西肯定就在门的背后，所以最后还是没有追问下去。  
山内闭着嘴巴，将同样的生物认证系统解锁了之后打开了门，先催促谦也进去。  
然后，确认了谦也已经进去之后，他才跟着踏进去，像下了很大决心一样，呼喊了“那个名字”。

“财前、光先生……”

让人感到眩晕的纯白的房间的角落，哪里有一抹对称的漆黑，但并不是代表着邪恶的黑暗，而是像是温柔的夜晚一样的颜色。  
但是，只是停在那儿，没有要动的迹象。

“他”就在那儿。  
倚着冰冷的墙壁。

“……光。”

谦也靠近财前。  
不知道到底离开了他多少次，无数次在梦中来到过和他见面，想着终于找到了正确的答案到头来却是虚假的记忆。  
暧昧的记忆的浪潮涌来，想着终于来到了想要去的地方了，眼睛睁开的时候终于是财前了。  
无论重复几次。  
无论相信多少次虚假的记忆。  
但是，被虚假的记忆支配着的谦也仍然在追求着真实的，他的声音，以及和他一起的回忆。  
相爱的对象，相爱的人。  
他在寻找的人是他。  
啊啊，终于见面了。  
这份喜悦要怎么传达才好？  
然而。

“……光？”

面对谦也的呼唤，财前没有回答。  
只是呆然地看着前方的一点。  
身体连一瞬间的动作都没有。  
呼吸着。  
但是，仅此而已。

财前的确就在这儿。  
无法理解谦也就在眼前，不仅如此，就连自己还活着这件事也无法理解，仅仅只是“在那儿”。  
如果能见面的话一定会笑着相拥。  
感动地哭着呼唤着对方的名字。  
然而事实上，并没有再会时的喜悦。  
感动也好，笑容也好，什么都没有。

仅仅，只是“在那儿”而已。  
就像人偶一样。

“光……”

靠近财前的身体一看，那个可怕的模样，让谦也无法移开视线。  
像是被什么东西捆绑过的手腕的伤痕。  
衣服下渗透出来的血迹。  
锁骨边上被利器划开过的痕迹。  
吐血的时候喷溅在胸口的血迹。  
过于辛苦的疼痛让他挠上了自己的喉咙的痕迹。  
战战兢兢地卷起他的上衣，在衣服下面的是数不清的刺伤和殴打的痕迹。  
然后，这个房间里充斥着和谦也所在的那个房间的味道完全不一样的药品的气味，如果谦也作为外科医生的记忆没错的话，这是氢化物药品的气味。

他毫无意识地微张的嘴唇。  
放逐了的心。  
什么都没有映照出来空虚的瞳孔。  
谦也终于想起了白石说过的话了。

（刚才他已经被灌下了大量药物）  
（什么时候死掉都说不定）

谦也哑然地看着什么表情都没有财前，山内像是下定了决心一样，从“这是地狱一样的光景”开始说起。

“最初只是，为了控制住完全不肯屈服我们的他。后来，手段逐渐升级了，接着我们用到了利器和绳子，将他的手脚捆住，让他在无法抵抗的状态下，折磨他的精神和肉体。”  
“……”  
“最初说让他吃下那种药的是白石先生。如果成果的话，在不久的将来一定会为精神病患者提供到帮助的试验药。成分大部分是安定剂，但是是比现在的医疗机构使用的效力更高的药品，是白石先生让认识的制药公司的研究员研制的一种药。可是，这还是开发途中的药品。实际上，还没在实验室里给老鼠使用过，直接就跳到了人体实验的阶段。白石先生让财前先生吃下了试验中的药，他是知道后果才这样做的。”  
“……”  
“那个结果，非常残酷。吃下药的瞬间，财前先生的胸口和腹部都痛了起来，反复地吐血，期间陷入了错乱的状态，途中发生了过呼吸，最后因为呼吸困难而失去了意识。白石先生一直冷眼看着他这副样子，然后笑着说这个药完全没效啊。我慌慌张张地往财前先生体内注射了中和的抗体，才救回了他一命。从那天之后每一日，都以‘精神病患者的治疗’为名，事实上是在拷问他。让他吃下试验药，然后经受一定时间的痛苦之后，再让我给他注射中和抗体让他不要死去。这种事，已经不是人类做得出来的了，这等同于在杀人。”

山内垂着头，平静地说。  
但是他的脸色非常阴沉，偶尔还会止不住地颤抖。

“财前先生的身体恐怕已经就连体内也已经破破落落了。外伤也好，心也好，曾几何时吃下药之后会痛苦地大叫的他，现在只会坐在那儿大口大口呼吸，就像现在这个状态。”  
“……”  
“白石先生、已经不是白石先生了。我没有阻止他的办法。不过，我知道他怀抱着的悲伤的心情，这不是他一个人的罪，我是这么想的。”  
“……”

谦也像是没有看见山内一样。  
山内说什么让人恐惧的事情都像听不见一样。  
愤怒也好，憎恨也好，悲伤也好，全都没有。那双眼睛只是看着财前，谁也没有办法入侵只属于他们之间的不思议的空气一样。

“……光。”

谦也双手捧着财前的脸颊。  
就像以前一样，微笑着用那双手触碰他，但是财前的脸还是没有动作。  
他的唇凑到了财前的耳边，听着他微弱的呼吸声，在他耳边充满爱意地低语，但是财前仍然一动不动。

“光，已经没事了。”

谦也这样说着，抱紧了财前的身体。  
那就像人偶一样的身体，虽然以前就知道他的体温偏低，但绝对不会像是现在这样，以前的他是温暖的，充满了习惯的亲切的甜蜜香味。

“光也知道的吧？我是医生。虽然头脑不好但也有拼命学习，每天像个傻瓜一样努力工作，值得信赖的同事也有很多。虽然以我一个人的能力不能救你，但是我的同事都是名医，绝对可以帮到光的。我们的医院是日本第一的医院，什么都不用担心。所以，光……”

不要留下我一个人离去。  
不是说了，要一起在一起吗？

山内的胸口被什么紧紧抓住。  
只是，互相思念着对方、奉献自己、说着爱的誓言，到处都是的恋人。  
两人一起约会，在工作的时候也想着恋人的事情，买下恋爱喜欢的花，无数细小的幸福堆积重叠在一起，共同度过的时间。  
就这样一直一直，就算面对死亡也孕育着爱意。

将之破坏的是他们自己。  
山内快要被自己所做的事情的这份重压击溃了。

谦也将头埋在财前的脖子间，像以前一样闻那喜欢的香味。  
想要更加接近他，想要将他拉得更加贴近自己的胸膛，空虚的眼睛有那么一瞬间闪过了光辉。  
但是，只是一瞬间而已。  
谦也悄悄抬头去看，他还是那副表情一动不动，一瞬间的淡淡的期待被打碎了。  
尽管如此，在寻找着平常被他抱着的位置的谦也轻轻用脸摩擦着他的胸前，然后在某个位置，捕捉到一个坚硬的触感。  
那是财前上衣的内口袋的里面。

取出来一看，那是一个戒指。  
镶嵌着绿色的宝石的戒指，和记忆中是一样的颜色。  
三月十七日的诞生石。  
闪耀着绿宝石的光芒的戒指。

“原来在光这儿啊。”

谦也像是松了一口气一样对着财前轻声细语。  
和最初财前作为礼物送给他的时候相比，完全没有褪色的绿宝石。  
那一抹深绿色，不知道什么时候，又回到了赠与者的手上。

（我是什么时候失去的？）  
（明明是这么重要的东西）

不是白石藏起来了。  
而是财前重视地保管了起来。  
为什么会这样，这样考虑着。  
不明白也没关系。  
暧昧的虚假的记忆已经不可信了。  
失去的戒指在财前的手上。  
这样已经足够了。

谦也将那个充满留恋的戒指，套入留有戒指的痕迹的左手的中指。  
不是无名指。  
于是，哪里好像缺了什么。  
因为戒指太小根本套不入中指。  
觉得有些不思议，接着戴到无名指上，多少有些纤细瘦小的无名指，很快地毫无阻碍就漂亮地戴进去了。  
好好考虑的话那也是理所当然的事情啊。  
恋人赠送的戒指，当然不会是戴在中指上而是戴在无名指上的。  
但是，为什么想要戴到中指上？  
不是代表了恋人的无名指，而是中指。  
实际上，他的无名指什么痕迹都没有，反而和他们相爱的两人毫无关系的左手的中指上，有一个细细的、纤细的、明显的戒指痕迹。

“……为什么？”

谦也感觉到了强烈的矛盾。  
或许是因为一直没有注意到这种事。  
可是，他的中指之前到底戴着什么？  
他离开了财前的身体，目不转睛地看着那枚重要的戒指。  
山内在背后呼唤了他。

“或许，现在不是跟你说这个的时候。”  
“……”  
“你为什么、成为了一名心外科医生？”  
“……哈？”

谦也惊讶的声音不禁提高了。  
真的不是现在该说的话题。  
怀里的、变成了人偶一样的财前。  
终于见面了、终于触碰到他了，可是这个状况却让他无比痛苦。  
尽管如此。  
山内却像提到了日常风景一样质问他，谦也露骨地露出厌恶的表情。

“你在说什么呢……”  
“对不起，是我的不谨慎，应该明白这种时候不应该问你这个问题。”  
“所以，到底有什么事？”  
“我听说了你中学的时候就志愿成为一名医生。可是，中学生始终还是小孩子，大家都不会在那时候认真考虑自己将来的职业。尽管如此，你却在中学的时候就明确地有了成为医生的目标，所以我想，大概是有什么契机吧。”  
“……”

这样说着，谦也也陷入了沉思。  
自己志愿成为医生的契机。  
那是，因为自己的父亲也是一名医生吧。  
谦也开始懂事的时候，就经常拿作为医生的父亲在自家并设的诊所里的医疗工具玩，那是年幼的谦也最喜欢的玩具。  
因为碰过很重要的东西还引起过父亲的勃然大怒。  
医院一直就在他的身边。  
所以因为对他来说并不是什么遥远的东西，当然，自己也应该学习医术，总有一天继承父亲的医院才对。  
契机就是这样。  
仅此而已。

“你想说没有一个明确的契机就不能成为一名医生吗？”  
“不是这样。那么，我换一个问题。”  
“……”  
“医生的专业分类有这么多，你为什么专门选择了‘心外科’？”  
“……诶？”

谦也突然停下了动作。  
这个叫山内的男人知道什么。  
复杂的思考回路的引线。  
引导着他去接触自己也不知道的记忆。  
他想要知道的，他想要追问的。

醒过来的那瞬间就在想。  
解除了白石的洗脑，能分清楚现实和谎言之间的区别的现在，要发现记忆中矛盾的地方是很轻易的事。  
但正是如此，才会这么难解。  
谦也不知道为什么。  
有一段无论如何都想不起来的过去。

那是，将近十年前发生的事。  
中学二年级的夏天到中学三年级的春天之间。  
那半年里、

“没有记忆”

除此之外的记忆都已经全部拿回来了，只有那段时间的记忆干净得一无所有。  
明明是非常重要的日子。  
明明发生了什么。  
记不起来。  
还不够。  
为什么，自己会成为心外科医生。  
这么多医学专业中，为什么，唯独选了这个。  
注意到那个答案非常重要。  
可是，想不起来。  
这又是白石洗脑的一部分吗。  
是他怎么都不愿意想起来的记忆吗。  
但是，他知道都不是。  
他也知道不想起来不行。

可是为什么。  
什么都想不起来……

  
（谦也、我已经不能再打网球了）

（为……为什么？）

（不只是网球。已经，连和你走下余下的路，和你开玩笑，现在这些理所当然的事情都已经做不到了）

（到、到底、发生了什么）

（事实上、我的心脏……）

  
“……白、石？”

谦也脑海里回响起了白石的声音。  
那是中学时候的白石，没有现在的那个他那样残酷和冷澈的样子，是还残留着一点稚嫩的声音，是还是纯粹的时候的他。  
然后回想起来的是白石的表情。  
和现在一样一直都是这么漂亮的微笑，因为哭泣而有些扭曲，用难过的眼神看着谦也的白石的表情。  
头脑中刻下烙印的中学时候的他。  
为什么、他会是这样一副表情？  
为什么是这样的眼神？  
为什么会以一副快要消失的表情对他笑着？

（不要、离开我……谦也）

谦也在踌躇。  
直到现在，都想不起来。  
成为大学生以前，甚至比高中生更加之前，回忆起怎样的过去也好，都想不起来以这样一副表情笑着的白石。  
想不起来哭着的白石的表情。  
为什么，现在却……

（我想要，谦也只待在我的身边笑着）

那一定是那空白的半年间。  
他还没疯狂起来的眼睛。  
一瞬间，又是白石强加的记忆的念头冒了出来。  
暧昧地觉得又是操作了他的记忆。  
一片混乱。

（谦也，要一直在一起）  
（谦也不在我身边的话，大概，我会变得疯狂吧。所以，谦也）

但是……绝对有哪里不一样，可以这么断言。  
这个记忆是过去的回想。  
就算白石曾经操纵过他的记忆也好，这个记忆不是移植过来的，这是过去、谦也真正体验过、实际见到过的事情。

“白石……”

想起了一点之后，接着很轻易就想起了后面了。  
第二个回忆、第三个回忆。  
不知道为什么消失了的过去全部都复苏了。  
眼睛的深处有什么在嘎吱嘎吱地动，脑内的记忆仓库被强行将所有事情都拖出来的感觉。  
头脑中被失去了的记忆碎片所掩埋。  
矛盾被洗刷一空。  
白石、白石……  
白石！白石！！  
不对，你是……

“……藏。”

埋没在黑暗中的真相被掘起，那是过于悲伤的记忆。  
尽是无能为力的痛苦。  
只是说着一句话。

（不会再让你一个人了）  
（最初是这样和你约定的）

（我又再孤单一个人了）

啊啊、你真的。  
又再这样说了。

不是虚假的记忆。

我爱着你。

……藏。

夏天已经过去了，到了热风中也带有凉意的九月。  
已经不再是汗如雨下的暑热。  
但是，白天还是温度很高。  
尽管如此，和平时没有什么变化依旧讨厌做不必要的事的白石，关掉了房间里最新的空调，连连说着“不要浪费不必要的电力”。

学校也好社团活动也好都是暂停了的休息日。  
白石和谦也在白石的房间里，消磨着无所事事的时间。  
没有特别的约定。  
这样说着，就连外出的预定也没有。  
但是，正是这种时候，才能毫不顾虑地联络谦也让他过来，这倒是白石一开始就预想好的事。  
这样做是正确的。

但是，出现的谦也有些许奇怪。  
倒不如说有些举动可疑。  
没有一直以来的元气满满的样子，接触到的视线左右彷徨，就算在和白石说话也故意避开他的视线。  
该说是在逞强吗？  
平时有什么说什么，总是率直地看着对方的谦也，现在竟然会避开白石的视线。  
想要说什么的时候又突然停下来，过了一段时间又再是想要说什么结果又不说，三小时里，什么都说不出来就这样让时间遛走。  
谦也比起什么都要重视速度。  
做作业也好，吃饭也好，日常的基本的事情也好，比他更看重速度的人白石还没遇到过。  
但是，现在的谦也一点速度都没有。  
张开了嘴但又把要说的话吞回去。  
以为终于要把想说的话说出来了，结果只是把随便怎样都好的日常话题延长。  
有些许不安。  
但是，脸颊是明艳的红色。  
嘴唇张开，叹气，然后又再张开。

那样的谦也很可爱。  
虽然只是亲友，但一直都觉得他很可爱。  
因为是亲友所以是不会互相客气的关系。  
因为是亲友所以是不会踏出在这以上的关系。  
说是让人觉得轻松的关系，但果然还是会让人感觉的难受的关系。  
不是这样也说不定。  
可是，是这样也说不定。  
容易被切断的虚幻的、名为亲友的羁绊。

会让他有这样想法的。  
一定，只有谦也。

（我对谦也抱有不一样的感情）  
（绝对不能让他发现）

但是，这个最重要的羁绊如果崩溃了的话。  
谦也也会跟着崩溃的吧。  
不只是白石。  
朋友、亲友、友情。  
今后应该再也维持不下去了。

“白石、很受欢迎呢。”

谦也这样说的时候表情笑得有些勉强。  
坐在白石散发着香味的床上，看着憋了半天却说了这么一句话的谦也，白石就像往常一样大声笑了起来。

“而且，还是个帅哥。”  
“……诶？怎么了，突然说这种话题。”  
“没什么。只是突然想说而已。”

谦也的肩膀小小地颤栗起来。  
然后咬紧了下唇。  
又是，这样。  
又是想说什么结果强行忍着。

“从刚才开始就想说什么了？说说看吧。”  
“什么都没有。”  
“不要说谎了，不是没有吧？”  
“说了没有就没有。”  
“虽然这样说，但你一直都有什么想说的吧？谦也一直都是这样坦率，也不擅长隐瞒什么。差不多快投降了吧？到底有什么想对我说的？”  
“……”  
“哈哈、真的、有够可爱的。”  
“完全不可爱！不要开我玩笑！”

像是踩到了地雷，刚才摇摆不定的态度不知道消失在哪里，谦也的心情一下子变得很坏。  
白石吃惊地睁大了眼睛。  
一直以来会开这样无伤大雅的玩笑，白石说着“谦也真可爱”然后抚摸他的头或者脸颊，然后他笑着回答说“不要这么恶心”或者“我要生气了”，但是，今天有些不一样。

“……谦也？”

白石偷偷探头窥视谦也的脸。  
谦也咬紧着下唇，表情有些消沉。

“怎么了？谦也。”  
“……所以说、真的没有……”  
“不要一副这样的表情说嘛。今天的确有什么想要和我所以才过来的吧？怎么说呢，谦也今天一直都有些奇怪，不像是平时的你啊。”  
“……”  
“有什么烦恼的事就直接说吧。呐？谦也，我们是亲友啊。”  
“亲、友……吗……”

谦也用颤抖的声音呢喃着。  
眼前明明是一直都这样充满活力，就像暖洋洋的太阳天的他。  
但是，现在有些不一样。  
白石不知道怎样做才好，也想象不出来谦也要说什么。  
也不知道是不是该去抱一抱他。  
一直以来，都是这样安慰消沉低落的谦也的，但是今天却做不到。

“呐、谦也。”  
“……”  
“慢慢说也可以哦？”  
“……”

听到白石这样说，谦也终于慢慢抬起头。  
眼睛周围有些泛红。  
但是，是作出了什么决定的眼神。

“那个呢、白石。”  
“……嗯。”  
“我已经，不想和你做朋友了。”  
“……谦也？”  
“不想要，继续和你做朋友了……”  
“为……什么、要说那种事？”

白石发不出声音。  
没想到谦也这么痛苦地想要说的事情竟然是这个。

白石喜欢谦也。  
喜欢，除此之外就没有其他了。  
事实上更想要亲吻他。  
想要紧紧抱着他不让他离开。  
但是不能成为恋人也可以。  
只要能留在谦也的身边。  
为此就算做一辈子的朋友也没关系。  
他在自己身边笑着、哭着，然后看着他成长为大人，就这样留在他的身边就足够了。  
结果却连这样也做不到。  
结果，却连这样都不被允许。

“谦也、为什么？”  
“……”  
“为什么、呐、为什么？”  
“已经不要了、再也忍耐不下去了。”  
“我不要……”  
“白石……”  
“我不要、我不要……”  
“……”

谦也比起自己更注意白石的感情，一瞬间他的话语中断了。  
刹那，被沉默支配。  
一直以来都是这么吵吵闹闹冷静不下来的样子，明白到现在的沉默只会让内心的苦闷变得更加严重。

短暂的安静之后。  
率先开口的谦也呼吸了一口气。

“……、为什么哭了？白石。”

“……”  
“白石、不要哭了。”

白石的瞳孔有泪水溢出。  
呜咽声和断断续续的话语缓慢互相交替，漂亮的脸扭曲起来，握紧了的拳头放在自己的膝盖上，低着头。  
哭泣声稍微变得有点大，接着他的脸抬了起来，那张漂亮的脸也哭花了。  
鼻水也流了下来。  
喉咙发出了抽泣的声音，样子也变得很脏，但是却变得很有人类的感觉。  
谦也紧紧握着白石的手。  
宽大的、理想的手的形状。  
一直以来都总是牢牢地牵在一起的手，一生都努力着不要放开的那个人的手，谦也是这样想的。

“不要、谦也……不要离开我。”  
“……”  
“我有做得不对的地方、我会改的，谦也、如果觉得不喜欢的话我就不说……什么也好，玩笑话也不会说，下流话也是，也不会再捉弄谦也惹你不高兴……已经不会做了、所以……”  
“……”  
“不要离开我、呐、谦也。”  
“白石。”

谦也不禁紧紧抱住了白石。  
白石的眼眸落下的零碎的眼泪，没有声音地掉到了谦也的肩膀上，弄脏了他的衣服。  
有什么些许温暖的东西滴落到自己的肩膀上染开了一片，比起在意这个，谦也更像是无法忍耐下去一般，轻轻蹭着白石的脸颊。

“白石、我呢。”  
“……不要、……不要。”  
“白石……”  
“不要……谦也、不要……”

白石重复地说着同一句话。  
无论如何都不让谦也继续说下去。  
直到最后也不会让他说出来。  
明明平时这么冷静，对什么时候都处理得非常完美的白石，现在却狼狈地哭着，这副样子让谦也非常惊讶。  
但是，不说出来是不行的。  
不这样做不行。

“听着，白石。”  
“……”  
“果然，不能再和白石做朋友了。”  
“……为什么？”  
“因为、我喜欢白石。”  
“……诶？”  
“我烦恼的是那个。一直和白石做朋友，接着应该也一直这样下去。可是、果然还是不行。我对你……我对你的情感、是爱……已经，不要再做朋友了。”

不知道什么时候谦也也哭了。  
真实的心情流露出来也是没办法的事情。  
谦也已经做好觉悟了。  
白石说不要离开自己的时候，他想，应该是和自己对他的恋爱之情是不一样的，单纯是作为同伴、作为同班同学、作为亲友，纯粹的思念。  
正因为是亲友。  
就算这样的关系被破坏掉，谦也也认为自己跟白石之间那样的关系已经到了极限了。  
亲友，这个称呼残酷地回响着。

谦也将脸埋到白石的颈窝，喘息着。  
终于，在他的身边听到白石的呼吸声了。  
啊啊，已经晚了。  
就这样分开，不但愿望不会实现，就连朋友都没法继续做。  
已经回不去了。  
白石的意思是不想要和好朋友离开。  
他说的是朋友。  
作为朋友他是必要的。  
但是他想要的并不是恋人。

但是，和做好接下来一个人离开的准备的谦也不一样，白石将唇凑到他的耳边，用力地搂着谦也的背。  
强而有力的手腕让呼吸一瞬间停止一下了。

“谦也、我也是……”  
“诶？”  
“我也、爱着你。”  
“……真、的？”  
“所以说、不要离开啊。”  
“……笨蛋。说清楚点啊。”  
“抱歉。不过……我们彼此彼此嘛。”

白石的大眼睛靠了过来，一瞬间，眼前都是白石那张哭过的脸。  
然后，谦也委身于他闭上眼睛的同时，毫无预告的，唇上感觉到有什么温暖的东西互相重叠。  
谦也全都接受了。  
柔软的、甜蜜的。  
但是，又有点悲伤的味道。

“谦也、可以哦。”  
“嗯。”  
“不要做朋友了，我们。”  
“……嗯。”

再度重合的嘴唇非常温暖。  
从重叠的体温中，想到大概这样做还是很鲁莽也说不定。  
谦也微微睁开了眼睛。  
于是，一边哭一边微笑的白石的样子充满了他的视界内，两人轻轻呼吸着撩动对方的前发，没有发出声音笑了起来。

好幸福。  
真的太过幸福了。  
现在，幸福得快要死去了。

  
虽然说已经到了秋天，但是日间里属于夏天的太阳光线照射下来让气温不断上升，学生们迎接了在炎热的放学后的社团活动的时间带，感受着操场上的酷暑的热风而发出悲鸣。  
尽管这样，在夕阳下山之后周围的温度又突然开始变冷，各个社团的练习活动结束的时候，已经冷到让人瑟瑟发抖了。  
夏天的全国大赛结束了之后，很多社团里的三年级生都要引退了，接着是又次时代所继承的时间。

虽然说全国大赛已经结束，但四天宝寺中学网球部的家伙并没有因为得到喘息。  
为了在明年的大赛上得到比今年更好的成绩，不顾一切的练习是必要的。  
笑容也是比什么都要必要的。  
为了在比赛中获得比谁都要辉煌的成绩，为了在球场上让观众们发出爆笑的漩涡，还在担任部长职务的白石藏之介今天仍然率领着网球部，全力应付今天的练习。

然后，今天社团活动的时间也终于结束了。  
天然被染成了暮色的时候。  
白石和谦也留在只有他们二人的活动室里，消磨着安稳的时光。  
其实他们两个人被裕次和小春邀请一起去吃什锦烧了，但是白石以今天还要写部志为理由拒绝了，而谦也也说自己最近没钱，最后还是成功回绝了他们两人。  
他们还没将他们已经交往的事实告诉同伴们。  
当然，不是不信任他们。  
他们也确信其他人会温和地接受同样是男生的两个人在交往的事实，不只是网球部，四天宝寺的其他学生也是，最后肯定是什么都不会说，和往常一样笑着祝福他们。  
但是即使有这样的信心，果然心理准备还是必要的。谦也还是犹豫了。  
我什么时候公开恋情都可以，这样说的白石虽然内心有些不高兴，但既然最喜欢的谦也这样说了，那就只好继续忍耐下去了。

窗户边射入的晚霞的光芒非常明亮。  
背脊被这样的光照着，坐在书桌上热心地写着部志的白石，和看着网球杂志等待着白石今天的部长工作结束的谦也。  
偶然的瞬间。  
白石浅色的头发被染上了阳光的色彩。  
一根一根的头发也好，长长的睫毛也好，白皙的肌肤也好，他的全部都被燃烧起来似的灿烂的金黄色所笼罩，只有他的眼球变成了深深的棕色，这样绝妙的对比，让谦也忘记了翻过杂志的另一页。  
为什么会这么美丽。  
明明都同样是人。  
一直在他身边，一直很近距离地看着他，一直看着他，只是这样平静地待在他身边的自己果然还是太过钝感了吧。  
我向这个男人作出了爱的告白。  
然后我也被告白了。

（这个人已经）  
（成为了只属于我的白石了）

谦也无意识地伸出了手。  
指尖触碰到的是、白石的头发。

“……嗯？谦也、怎么了？”

白石从部志移开目光看着谦也。  
那双眼球的颜色，因为光的角度改变了而变成了浅浅的亚麻色。  
啊啊、真漂亮。  
这个人的一切都很漂亮。  
我对这个人做什么都是被允许的。  
因为是恋人。

“白石的眼睛的颜色，真的很漂亮。”  
“嗯？怎么突然说这个了、谦也？”  
“很漂亮、全部都、很漂亮。”  
“谦也？”  
“全部、都是我的。”  
“……是啊，谦也。”

白石这样说着微笑了起来。  
然后高兴地，谦也的手指缠起白石的头发，低头去嗅上面的香味。  
淡淡的洗发露的香气。  
就算是剧烈运动后也觉得非常香甜。  
他是哪里都这么完美的人。  
看着抚摸着他的头发的谦也的表情非常妖艳，但是又有哪里让人觉得很亲切。

就这样放开了白石的头发，谦也的手离开了他，重新回到杂志的书页上。  
可是，在这之前，这次轮到了白石拿走了杂志，随手扔在了地板上。  
哗啦哗啦落到地上的杂志。  
说了一声“啊”的谦也打算将书捡起来，不过被白石抓住了手，阻止了他去捡书的动作。

“……白石？”

不可思议地看着白石的表情的谦也，被白石笑着强行搂到了怀里。  
途中谦也的膝盖屈了一下，一下子失去了平衡倒了下去。  
不过，没有冲击带来的痛感，注意到的时候谦也已经整个人趴在了白石身上。  
意想不到的这副姿势让谦也害羞得脸颊变红。

“……吓、……吓我一跳。”  
“先动手的是谦也吧？”  
“先动手什么的……嘛、说得没错啦。”  
“噗哈哈，今天也是这么坦率呢。”  
“啰嗦。”

谦也突然骂了一句，接着接近白石的颈窝，然后将脸埋了进去。  
与头发不一样的香味。  
竭尽全力地呼吸，可以闻到白石特有的、和其他人不一样的独特的体味，那样的味道围绕着谦也。  
白石伸手搂紧了谦也的被，轻轻抚摸他有着明亮的发色的后脑。  
鲜艳夺目的金发。  
对于白石来说是无比可爱的颜色。

“谦也才是漂亮的那个。”  
“……我要生气了。又开我玩笑吗？”  
“才没有。我是很认真的。你的发色和你非常相衬，是耀眼的白天的太阳的颜色，向日葵花瓣一样的颜色，是我在这个世界上最喜欢的颜色。”  
“白石……”  
“我爱你，谦也。”  
“我才是爱你的那个。”  
“哈哈，不喜欢在这种地方认输吗？不过，那样不喜欢认输的你也好，笑得像是向日葵一样的你也好，你的头发也好，已经全部都是只属于我的东西了。”  
“呜哇，鸡皮疙瘩起来了，白石。”  
“你自己先说的吧？”

白石以像是很可笑的声音笑了出来。  
谦也慢慢抬起头看着白石，眼前的他的表情，是作为亲友的时候一次都没有过的无比温柔的眼神。  
啊啊，这就是恋人吗。  
不是向着朋友露出的表情。  
而是向着爱着的人才会流露出来的表情。

好像不知不觉中被吸引了一样互相凝视着对方，眼中的深处映出了对方的表情。  
其实只有数秒的时间。  
但是，却好像永远那么长。

时间静静地流逝。  
好像这个世界只剩下他们两人。

“谦也，不和我做个约定吗？”  
“……什么？”  
“我、真的很害怕。虽然至今大家都说我非常完美，但是其实只是大家对于‘在他们眼中的我’的评价太过高了而已。我也有不那么完美的时候。不管我是怎么想的，身边的人总会有发现其实我并不是这么完美的时候。如果、到了那时候、如果、变成了那样，我喜欢谦也能够留在我的身边。我不需要其他人，只想要谦也留在我的身边，高兴地笑着。”

没有扭曲，白石笔直地看着他。谦也觉得自己有种想哭的冲动。  
明明是这么幸福的时间。  
为什么会觉得这么悲伤。  
拥抱着谦也的白石的手臂也好、手腕也好，力度之大完全不让谦也有离开的机会。  
美貌也好、才能也好、能力也好，明明拥有这么多让别人羡慕的东西，他却唯独对谦也患得患失，直到现在还在害怕失去他。  
谦也伸手搂住了白石的脖子。  
最初开始就决定了不会离开，现在更加不会，他想要对白石传递自己这份心情。

“谦也，我知道的。大家是怎样看待我的。无论几次都会说我很完美……但那只是表面。只看见表面，而看不到我的全面。只知道说我看起来非常完美，擅自将各种理想托付给我，随随便便就将责任扔给我就离开了。”  
“没有……那回事。”  
“……嗯、……是啊。没有那回事。只有你没有这样对我。只有你知道我的全部，我可怜的地方、犯蠢的地方、逊色的地方全部都知道的你，对着这样的我说了喜欢，只有你和其他人是不一样的。”  
“……白石。”  
“所以，呐，谦也。和我做约定吧。”  
“是什么约定？”  
“不要留下我一个人。”

“……白石。”

白石这句话直接刺在谦也的心上。  
束缚心和独占欲。  
孩子气的那句话。  
但是，谦也止不住地高兴起来。  
因为白石原来也是这样渴求着自己而高兴，当然，自己对他也是同样的想法。

“白石、不用担心。”  
“……”  
“我会一直留在你的身边。无论说了什么都不会离开你，一辈子都缠着你，就算你觉得我很烦我也会继续缠着你。我事先说好了哦，这不可是说说而已，可以反悔的时机已经过了，所以你做好觉悟吧。”  
“……谦也。”  
“不会让你一个人的。”

谦也得意地露齿一笑。  
和头发的颜色一样，那个笑容也像太阳一样。  
白石就像被冻住的花追求太阳的温暖一样，靠近谦也的身体，就连心里的冰也融化了。  
耳朵清晰地听到谦也的呼吸声，也可以听到微弱的心跳的声音，这样就满足了。  
在这身上刻上了爱的存在，用双手确定这温暖的肌肤。  
啊啊，谦也在我的身边。  
一直都在我的身边。  
只有谦也不会背叛我。  
他的温度让一直不安定的白石感到了安心。

“……呐、白石。”  
“嗯？”  
“可以、叫你‘藏’吗？”  
“噗嗤。”  
“为什么要笑啊。”  
“因为，都事到如今了。”  
“先说好了哦，我可是觉得很羞耻的啊？”  
“大家彼此彼此啦。不过，你还是喊吧。”

白石挨在谦也的肩上。  
果然他还是很喜欢他纤细的肩膀。  
也喜欢和自己一样的关西口音。  
再也不会有让他这么喜欢的人了、所以不会离开他。  
这么喜欢他，这么爱着他。  
但是，眼前的道路绝对不平坦，同时他也明白。

不过即使如此，只要在一起的话就没关系。  
两个人在一起的吧，一定。

“谦也，给你个惊喜。”  
“嗯？是什么？”

白石拍了拍谦也的背，然后半跪了下来，在准备带回家的包中找出了一个小小的包装袋。  
印刷品上的名称好像是法语，或者是什么不知名的语言，然后白石在里面取出了一个小小的圆圆的东西。  
和夕阳一样闪耀的金色……  
不是这样。  
看上去是不输夕阳的金色光辉，实际上的颜色相反，白石微笑着递给了谦也，是可以染上了不同的光辉的纯净的银色。

“……、那个、这是？”

这是一枚戒指。  
大概2毫米宽，上面镶嵌着细小的清澈的宝石，作为送给男性的礼物稍微有些闪耀过头了，那个戒指。  
是宝石戒指吧。  
虽然很普通，但是样式很有存在感。  
谦也一瞬间完全说不出话。  
看见这样的他，白石苦笑着说“我知道你在想什么哦”。

“很厉害吧，这个。”  
“……嗯、嗯啊。……说起来、这是、要作为最初的礼物送出去吧。我、我、我知道的、这是订婚戒指吧。是订婚戒指啊！订婚戒指！藏！”  
“呜哇、我知道了啦！不要这么大声！”  
“对了，你！！”  
“喔，我原本是想选更加朴素一点的款式的！可是啊，水晶戒指全部都是这样闪闪亮亮的，我已经选了里面最不夸张的一枚了。”  
“水晶？为什么？”  
“四月十四日的诞生石啊。”  
“……那个？”

谦也更加不知道说什么了。  
作为恋人赠送的戒指，赠送镶嵌了对方的诞生石的东西说不定会更加高兴。  
不过，用自己的诞生石作为最初的礼物送给对方，也没什么好值得疑惑的，谦也是这样想的。  
不过，白石没有什么犹豫的样子，只是害羞地挠了挠头。

“对不起，谦也。其实应该送你的诞生石给你的，虽然明白那样的礼物对于你来说才更好。但是，我真的超级担心，所以想要用戒指来束缚……”  
“束缚？谁？”  
“所以对不起呐。”  
“……？”  
“我想用我的诞生石，束缚着你。”  
“藏……、噗哈。”

谦也不禁笑了起来。  
这种像是傻瓜一样的理由。  
就为了这样，他将这样一枚闪闪发光的宝石戒指、不、应该说是订婚戒指作为礼物送给了自己。  
在中学男生的手指上闪耀的清澈的石头。  
张扬的宝石戒指。  
明天一定会成为同班同学的笑柄吧。  
就算不说对方是白石，突然戴着订婚戒指上学的谦也，一定会被喜欢说笑话的朋友拿来取乐的。  
太过超现实了，都快呼吸不了了。

可是，为什么。  
对于感到如此高兴的自己，谦也没有丝毫隐瞒。  
脸红的白石。  
稍微有些犯傻的白石。  
那真是非常可爱。  
可能自己已经生病了吧。  
一定只是因为见到了白石吧。  
这样想着，谦也可以确定自己喜欢着白石。

“嘛、也可以。”  
“谦也？”  
“给我吧。……唔。”

谦也伸出了左手。  
白石捉住了他的手，在夕阳灿烂的光辉下将戒指套入他的无名指……

“什么啊这是！藏！太大了！！”

那么戒指对于谦也的无名指来说实在太过大了。  
套进去的戒指在谦也的指间可以轻松转圈，手指往下放的话一定会掉下来。

“诶？骗、骗人的吧！！”  
“才没有骗你，看吧。”

谦也像是呼啦圈一样转起了套在无名指上的过大的戒指。  
然后，说着连恋人的尺寸都弄错了的现在可要怎么办啊地摇着左手。  
白石抱着头说着“我这个笨蛋！”，不过接下来的瞬间，脑海就闪过了一个好念头，他抓住谦也的手将戒指取了出来。  
接着，这次套入了他的中指，和之前太大了的情况不一样，这次漂亮地套进去了。

“进去了！漂亮地套进去了！！”  
“太好了藏！！”  
“真的太好了！谦也、太好了！！”  
“太好……才不是呢、笨蛋！哪有人会将恋人送的戒指戴在中指上的啊！！”

谦也尖锐地说出要害。  
但是，就算不是原本预想的那样戴在无名指上而是戴在了中指上，只要是谦也的手指就足够了，白石就足以高兴了。  
白石用充满爱意的眼神看着谦也。  
他的诞生石在谦也左手的中指上闪闪发光。  
不是无名指。  
依附在谦也的身体上的，向人宣告这是我的东西谁也不可以碰的水晶戒指，代表了白石的束缚心的部分。

白石笑了。  
白石幸福地笑着。  
那样，就好。

“藏、谢谢你。”  
“……对不起，谦也。”  
“不、这样就很好。那么……”  
“？”  
“我就给你这个吧。”

和语言一起，谦也贴上的白石的唇。  
仅仅只是唇贴唇的接吻。  
算不上是接吻，的一个幼稚的亲吻。  
不过，互相触碰的地方互相传递着对方的温度，这是作为亲友的时候感觉不料的，只有作为恋人才能感受到的肌肤相亲。  
现在，已经再也没有奢望了。  
只是这样就已经足够了。

“谦也、要一直在一起。”  
“……嗯。”  
“谦也不在我身边的话，大概，我会变得疯狂吧。很久之前我就想得到谦也，现在终于到手了。谦也的温度、谦也的嘴唇的味道，现在我都知道了，如果谦也要离开我的话，大概我会寂寞地死掉吧。所以、谦也……”  
“没问题的，藏。我哪里都不会去。”  
“嗯、……我信你、谦也。”

一度离开的嘴唇，又再度重叠。  
这次并不想闭着眼睛。  
就这样睁开着眼睛，互相映照着对方温柔的眼神。  
只是无论多少次，知道夕阳沉到地球的另一侧，单纯交换着吻。

谦也的中指上的水晶。  
以悲伤的色彩守护着他们两人。

  
（不要离开我）  
（不要又让我只剩下一个人）

（我不需要其他人）  
（只要是我拥有的都可以拿去）  
（所以）

只有谦也不可以被抢走。  
如果谦也离开了的话，我……

“……咳咳……”

胸口好痛。  
心脏嘎吱嘎吱地要崩溃了。  
最近发作的频率变多了。

最开始一个月里数次发作，不知道什么时候开始变成了一周一次，再然后是三天一次。  
时间经过后变本加厉，后来一天必定会发作一次，身体逐渐被不知道什么东西侵蚀着，接着是半天一次，现在是一小时一次。

痛苦得想要哭。  
可是，哭不出眼泪。

“……咳、……”

药、不吃药的话。  
不早点吃药的话就糟糕了。  
快点、药、

……为什么要吃药？

吃了药的话，就能活下去。  
那么之后呢？  
活着，有什么意义？

不明白。  
活着、到底有什么意义？

啊啊、对了。  
是谦也。

谦也在身边笑着、笑着。  
谦也在自己身边的话就会非常幸福。  
谦也在的话、谦也……

“……为什么、你不在……”

他的眼前、只是、一片黑暗。


End file.
